I Think I Saw You In My Sleep, Darling
by haleyelizabeth
Summary: Kalel is recruited by Deucalion due to her extraordinary abilities and her first assignment involves enrolling at Beacon Hills High and keeping tabs on "a select group of individuals." It's not like he never said not to make friends or fall in love while doing it, and she wants nothing but to impress her alpha, but where do you draw the line between morality and loyalty? Isaac/OC
1. Running Doesn't Mean You're Free

I was running. It was still a little unclear to me whether I was running towards something or away from it. Either way, I blindly let my legs carry me through and over branches in the woods, never stopping or giving myself enough time to question what, if anything, was behind me. I didn't hear anything so I'm not sure why I was feeling so paranoid about it but when you live under the circumstances that I have it becomes a reflex to always assume you could be put in danger at any moment. I kept running.

Finally, I had reached my destination. It was on the rocks just beyond the town border, a cliff overlooking Beacon Hills. I let myself relax, not realizing just how tense I had been the entire run here. My shoulders fell and I breathed out, staring out over buildings and lights that looked like stars littering their own personal corner of the sky.

"Going out for a late night jog, are we?"

I whipped around with my arms out by my sides.

"I, uh, wanted to get some air."

He smiled.

"Of course you did." I didn't dare speak. It was true that I was comfortable around my alpha but when it came to even remotely doing something to step out of line or remotely disobey him… that was something I was not looking to do again anytime soon.

I swallowed and I could tell he heard it by the way his grin tilted.

"You remind me a lot of myself." He said, coming closer. My body had gone to being tense again, my shoulders pressed to my body and my toe nails digging into the inner soles of my shoes. I was only wearing a pair of ripped and faded jean shorts that rested just underneath my bellybutton and over the over-sized grey sweater that hung loose over one of my shoulders, and the air was still decently warm from the summer season yet I found myself caught in a quick shiver.

"You're adventurous, Kalel. You always want to learn, to discover. To see a picture bigger than the one you're given." He was beside me now, facing the town below. That's where I tried to fix my gaze. He didn't seem angry, but the reason I thought he had followed me may have been even more worrisome than that. The only reason I could think of was that it was because he had heard me leaving and it had something to do with a lack of trust. What did he think I was going to do? Run away? Where did I have to go? I had no one else.

"Although as the expression goes, curiosity did kill the cat." His voice had a whimsical tone to it. "You shouldn't go out in search of something you're not ready to find. Do you understand, Kalel?"

I wasn't entirely sure that I did. "I think so." I said quietly.

"I know you do." He said. With that, he turned and led himself back to the edge of the brush. "I'm proud of you for your ability to be so adventurous but if curiosity killed the cat, imagine what it would do to the werewolf."

With that, he was out of sight. I let out a sigh and let myself fall down to the ground, hugging my knees tightly to myself. I know I'm supposed to listen to my alpha and follow his direction, but I couldn't help it if I had questions. He was right, I wanted to _learn_. And sometimes that meant that I wanted to see a "bigger picture" than what he was just showing me. He was a good leader but I had always been a faulty follower. I knew I needed to try harder if I wanted to continue to be a member of this pack. I needed to find a way to gain that bit of trust I knew was lacking between us in our relationship. He had always been nothing but generous and patient with me and it was time that I returned the favor. The cluster of tiny lights blinked back at me. I had to find a way to prove myself to Deucalion.

* * *

I was studying my expression in the mirror. Ever since becoming a wolf, I had yet to notice any blemish or marking that teenagers were usually prone to, and my skin had acquired this pale glow to it that had allowed me to walk around without makeup without feeling like I was less than society's standards. Not like I really had much time to donate to society. With all of my training and with being cooped up in this house and all, I hadn't really done much interaction with anyone other than Deucalion, Kali, and the twins. I let the tips of my fingers brush down one of my cheeks. It sent confusing movements of emotion surging through my gut which I knew were only longings for contact. It had been nearly three months since I was turned and my human life had ceased to exist. It had been three months without any form of comfort from another human being; or as I should say from any living being. I straightened myself. It was something I had to go without, as my training suggested. Contact was risky and comfort for the weak. Neither or which I could succumb to.

My fingers ran through my long blonde hair all the way to the small of my back. I was convinced it had grown at least a foot, if not more since I had turned, but when I had brought it up to the twins they had said something along the lines of "well hair growth _is _a side-effect of becoming a werewolf you know" and laughed.

Slowly and I'm not entirely even sure why I did it, I reached my right hand out towards the large glass oval vanity mirror. The very tip of my fingernail was only centimeters away from its on reflection when there was a knock on the door. I straightened up and turned, just quickly enough to see Kali standing in my doorway.

"You actually knocked this time?" I asked, daring to even throw in a slight smirk. Kali didn't seem particularly amused.

"Yeah well, the twins might like walking in on you while you're getting undressed but that's not my forte. Deucalion needs to see you." He mouth was in a flat line the entire time she spoke. I stood up, pushing the stool back and ignored Kali as she looked me up and down.

"And were you just sitting there admiring yourself?" she teased. "I know being a werewolf and all heightens your physical appearance, self-confidence, the whole nine yards, but really there are more productive things you could be doing."

"What is there to do? I tried to go out last night and Deucalion followed me." I found myself saying it before I had time to think it over.

"And just why do you think that is? He's watching out for you, Kalel."

I rolled my eyes as I quickly pulled on my black boots. I didn't trust the nail-ridden floorboards in this place as far as I could throw them. "Why? Because I'm his current little prodigy?"

It was a moment before she responded. "You're special, Kalel. Like all of us. We're here because we're unlike any other werewolves. We're stronger as a pack."

"So does that mean I never get to see the light of day outside of these walls again?" I asked.

Kali smiled. "I think that's what he is going to talk to you about."

That immediately caught my attention. It was like I was being let off of a leash. It would be a miracle if Deucalion let me venture out by myself; he let the twins do it every day and here I was left in my room with nothing better to do than to stare at my own reflection. My brows had both raised and I was out the door past Kali before she had time to say anything else.

When I got to the door of Deucalion's office, my hand flittered out and I knocked lightly on the wooden frame. Surprisingly it was open, as he was expecting me.

"Come in, Kalel." He said. Doing so, I took a seat in the chair across from his desk. I was never entirely sure what he did in here because I could never remember seeing any papers or anything spread out on his desk, but I knew that also went along with his character. I only came in here when invited and Deucalion was one to only show you something if he wanted you to see it. Controlling wasn't the word, but neither was protective.

"Kali told me you wanted to see me." I blurted out quickly and then holding my breath. _Come on, say it. _I thought to myself. _Tell me I'm free to go out during the day time_. _Tell me I can go out and feel the sun instead of admiring it from behind my window_.

He smiled. "You sound eager." He said. My fingers were crawling around each other in my lap. "Well she said it might have something to do with you allowing me to go out. During the day time."

"I figured three months was a decent enough span of time for you to go test the waters on your own."

If I could do a cartwheel I probably would have. Hell, I was a werewolf; I probably _could _do a cartwheel now if I wanted to. Instead I tried to contain my excitement as I sat there across from my alpha.

"However, there is a condition…" He trailed off. My heart fluttered. A condition?

"What's that?" I asked, still eager. I almost didn't even care what it was; I was ready to go out and put on my human façade if that meant that there would be other people around me.

"I need you to keep tabs for me, to… be my inside eyes." Deucalion started. "You're enrolling in Beacon Hills high."

"As a student?" I asked. To a werewolf high school sounded like such a far off task.

"Ye." He continued. "There is a select group of individuals you need to watch in on. Now, you're a smart girl, Kalel. You wouldn't have made it to here if you were not. I need you to make smart decisions."

Both hands were gripping the armrests on either side of me and I was leaning forward. "I'll do whatever you ask of me." I said. My memory flashed back to last night on the cliff's edge. This was exactly what I needed to get Deucalion's full trust. He was trusting me in doing this task for him and I was going to do it and soon I'd be able to help in recruiting and defending and whatever else Kali and Ethan and Aiden did when Deucalion asked it of them.

"I'm so glad to hear it." He said, smiling at me. "Now listen closely because there is quite a range of _individuals _you should be focusing on…"


	2. Dream On, Dreamer

In my mind, I'm running through the same woods again. I know somewhere in the back of my mind I'm fast asleep in my bed but here I'm not. In here there are rules, and whether or not I follow those rules matters back in the real world.

I stop suddenly and look over my shoulder. I'm certain that I'm being followed. Without skipping a beat, I'm off again.

I finally make it to the cliff. When I get there, there's no blinking or glittery lights coming from any houses or street lights. The entire town is shrouded in darkness. No movement, no noise, no nothing. I'm alone up there on the cliff and below me there is no one.

"_Jump_." I hear a voice say from somewhere far off. I don't turn around. My dreams have always been confusing in this way because I know what I'm doing all of the time at the same I never have any idea. They make sense when they want to make sense. I'm in control, but the dream dictates how I react.

"_Jump_." I hear the voice says again. I edge my way to the tip of the cliff and look directly down. It's nothing but darkness down there, the side of the rocks fading into nothing but, _nothing_.

I'm not sure what this means so I continue to stand there and stare downward, scratching around my brain. There's a scream from down inside the darkness below me. It's so drawn-out and faint, I have to question if I'm imagining it, but then again this entire scenario_ is_ just a vivid portrait of my imagination. I listen closely again.

"_Jump."_

For a brief moment, I contemplate it, curiosity gripping hold of me and the question being raised: What happens if I do as it says? Everything here means something. Why am I standing on the edge of a cliff being told to jump off of it? I shake my head. I know better than that. It's a lot colder in my head than it actually was the night I was here and I'm only wearing the same thing I went to bed in, which is a pair of boxer shorts and an over-sized t-shirt. I should know better by now but then again, how am I supposed to dress for something that's essentially different and practically 100% unexpected every damn night? My feet don't feel like they are touching the ground. That's one of the signs I'm leaving, like I'm slowly floating away. I close my eyes and let the feeling wash over me. The back of my eyelids becomes twice as dark, the unprovoked feeling thick with dread lifting from my ribcage. I open my eyes again. I'm in my bed.

I breathe out heavily and scan the ceiling. Rolling on my side, I reach out for the leather bound notebook on the bedside table that Deucalion had given me the day right after I turned. In it was every one of my dreams since I had gotten here, documented and outlined, all of which had been metaphorical instances of future real life occurrences. This is what Kali meant when she said I was special. The outer-body experiences that I saw each night were some type of foreshadowing for the real world.

Once I had finished scribbling, I put the notebook back in its place and slid out from under the blankets. When I walked over to my vanity mirror the first thing I did was rub my eyes. The second was pick a small piece of bark out of my hair. That was the other thing; the dreams weren't really real, but they kind of _were_ in a way. Whatever happens in my head is bound to happen realistically unless the course of fate is altered. Whatever happens to me personally actually happens in some way, whether it be exact to a 'T' or a spinoff of something metaphorical. So when I had been running in the woods last night, I was fast asleep in my bed but my body responded to that experience, leaving me with the remnants of tree in my hair from when I had been ducking under branches. I was still learning how to use what happened to me every night to my advantage, but luckily Deucalion seemed like he knew what was going on more so than I.

My door swung open.

"Hey wake- Oh good you're already awake."

"I told you she'd be awake already. I'm sure the excitement of her first day of school kept her up all night."

I rolled my eyes at the twins.

"Come in." I grumbled under my breath.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Aiden said, taking it upon himself to sit on my bed. Ethan looked me up and down. "You might want to take a shower first though. What did you do, go for a run in the woods this morning or something?"

I was over at my closet flipping through outfits. "More like last night." muttered.

"Ah," Aiden said and I could practically hear him smirking. "Did the fates tell you to run away so you wouldn't have to deal with the hardships of getting good grades and surviving the daily struggles of bullies?"

I turned around and squinted at him. "Your sarcasm. It's astounding, really."

He beamed. "Thanks. I pride myself on it."

"And if you're actually curious," I said turning back to my clothes, "I actually was running through the woods. So yes, I am going to shower and then I'll get changed."

The twins stood to leave me to it but on the way out Aiden stopped to comment, "Nothing too revealing, alright Kalel? We're trying to watch for patterns or weird activity in these other werewolves, not distract them with our bodies."

As I stopped and raised a brow I couldn't help but smirk. "Are you serious?"

"Try a turtleneck or something. Maybe a onesie." I rolled my eyes a final time before they were both finally out of my hair. Tugging a rose patterned dress and an over-sized white sweater off the hanger, I went over to grab undergarments from the bottom dresser drawer and made my way for the bathroom.

* * *

"Nervous?"

"No."

"You look nervous."

"Ethan, I'm not nervous."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"What does that have anything to do with-"

"Will you guys be quiet for too seconds, it's too goddamn early for this right now." Aiden complained. "Just try and stick to the story, okay? Anyone asks, you're a family friend of ours who just moved to the area and we're keeping an eye out for you."

I almost laughed. "You serious?" I asked. "That's the most believable story you could come up with?"

"What? What's wrong with it?" he asked sounding slightly offended.

"You honestly believe the people you're trying to fool who so _obviously_ know a lot more than most about you, cough cough _werewolf_, are going to believe you just have this _family friend _who just showed up three-fourths into the school year?"

Aiden shrugged. "Well it would've been weirder if I said you were our cousin and then I just show up with you on the back of my motorcycle."

I groaned, ignoring his usual subtle flirtatious comments. "Really? I'm going to have helmet hair."

"I'd say you could run but you'd just end up with more bark in your hair."

"Well if you ask me I'd be willing to bet that that _Lydia Martin _chick you're so hung up with would much rather you be _family friends_ with some girl with bark in her hair than some girl on the back of your motorcycle."

Ethan snickered. Aiden's mouth was in a flat line as he threw the helmet at me over the table. "Come on, we should leave." He said.

When we got to the school, it was just like I had imagined it would be. Students busying around like ants trying to get to their classes and chatting it up with friends. I bit my lip as a dull pain appeared in my chest. Today was the first day I had left the house during the daylight and it was both a mixture of that and the sight of everyone else living completely normal, human lives, chatting with their friends and, well, _having friends_. Suddenly my own nerves hit me like a truck.

"You alright?" Ethan said, standing by his bike and taking off his helmet.

"Fine." I said. "Just… overwhelmed."

"I'll walk you down to guidance to get your schedule." He offered. "After that you have to get to your first class though."

"Alright." I said, swallowing. I could do this. I _needed_ to do this to prove myself to my pack.

As soon as Ethan and I started walking in the opposite direction of Aiden along the sidewalk, I began scanning the rest of the cars. It didn't take long for me to make eye contact with a startled boy still sitting inside of his jeep. My eyebrows knotted together and I was caught off-guard by his current shocked facial expression. He was parked right up against the sidewalk and as Ethan and I walked by, this boy with short hair and wide eyes did nothing but stare at us with his mouth agape.

"Uh, Ethan…" I almost whispered. "Who is that and why is he staring at us?"

His eyes flickered up and no sooner did he roll them and continue walking. "That's just Stiles."

"Stilinski?" I asked, recognizing the name. "Isn't he one of the ones I'm supposed to be watching?" I stole another glance as the boy made no conscious effort to disguise the fact that he was blatantly staring at us.

"Honestly? I think Deucalion could care less about that one. I mean he _knows_, but he's only human. He's harmless. He's Scott's friend."

I stared back at Stiles as we continued past him. Finally, he shook his head and closed his mouth, blinking a few more times. I shot him a smile. That only made him look even more surprised than he had been.

* * *

Of course I was running late. Of course, of course, of course. What was the _one thing_ Aiden had told me not to do and what the _one thing_ I was currently doing? Being late of course. I had been instructed that I should do what I could not to draw any excess of attention to myself and here I was, running around theses unfamiliar hallways like a chicken with its goddamn head missing.

My eyes flashed down to the already wrinkled paper in my hand in yet another desperate attempt to try and figure out where the hell my first class was. I started jogging a little more down the hallway, studying the locker-lined walls. The classroom for my first class should be somewhere in this general area, but then again that's exactly what I had thought in the _last _three hallways I had just previously been in.

What I really wanted to know was why my economics class was being taught by someone who was labeled as _Coach? _Shouldn't he be teaching me P.E. or something? My mind was completely cleared and relief finally washed over me as soon as I saw the door I was looking for. I skidded up to it and without really thinking about high school etiquette or knocking or anything, I turned the knob and went into the classroom. I had only taken about half a step when every pair of eyes in the classroom including the teacher's landed on me and the room went silent. I looked around at everyone staring back at me. I imagine a deer in headlights must've been an understatement.

"Uh. Hello?" The man standing at the front of the room said.

"Hi." I said, sounding far more eager than I meant to. "I, uh, sorry I'm late. I'm new; I just got my schedule and I couldn't find the classro-"

"You're new and no one offered to show you to your classes?" _Coach_, I'm presuming, asked.

"Uh, well I mean I didn't really ask anyone so-"

"You make me sick, with your rude unwillingness to help lost souls." He barked, turning back to the rest of the students and shaking his head in a disappointed manner. I blinked. Did this really need to be as big of a deal as he was making it? "While you're all here safe in your seats poor-" He paused at the late realization that he had no idea what my name was. "While _she _was just left to roam the halls."

"Really, it's alright." I said. "It wasn't, as traumatizing as that…"

"Well alright-" He cut himself off again and blinked. "What's your name?"

"Kalel. Kalel Mahon."

I smiled internally at the sound of me using the fake last name Deucalion had given me. My eyes went back to the kids in the classroom. Most everyone was still staring at me. I shifted uneasily. A couple people whispered. One guy whistled and a handful of people snickered.

"GREENBERG." Coach bellowed. "Try and control your hormones in here, will you please, for the love of- Kalel, go take a seat anywhere. Just, _not anywhere near Greenberg_." He made a mention to me with his hand and I pressed my mouth hard into a feigned smile. Not wanting to have to be the center of attention any longer, I grabbed the first open seat I saw, flipping my shoulder bag onto the back of my chair and placing my notebook down in front of me.

Coach began talking about something I couldn't yet bring myself to focus on. I'll admit that my heart was racing a bit. I think that introduction was a tad more traumatizing than me not being able to find my classroom. I was sitting remotely close to the front of the room, which I knew was already a mistake because I could practically feel eyes drilling holes into the back of my skull. When Coach's back was turned, I slowly began turning my head around to look behind me. As soon as I did, it was like I had made some sort of signal and that same Stilinski kid that had been staring at me in the parking lot quickly lurked and leaned out into the isle around the person he was sitting behind and continued to do what he had been doing before, which was staringat me. My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes couldn't help but flicker to the guy in front of him. Unlike Stiles, this boy had curly hair and was wearing a plain grey t-shirt. He had a killer jawline and I hadn't yet gotten done analyzing his features to the full extent that I wanted to when his eyes snapped over to the boy on his right. I looked at him next. He was staring hard at me too. He had a bit of a crooked jawline and dark hair and was wearing a white shirt, I don't really know. I was too busy trying to figure out if the reason he was staring at me so hard was because he was reading my mind or some shit. Hell, I mean I only just found out werewolves were a thing not even a year ago, I couldn't really be surprised by anything else. I bit the inside of my lip in thought. What was their deal?

At the same time I was confronted with this unknown lingering feeling in the back of my head that I had finally given myself the time to acknowledge, Coach's voice was booming.

"McCall!" All of the boys and I all jumped in our chairs.

"You're not distracting the new girl, are you?" he asked bluntly. McCall cleared his throat. "No, Coach."

Wait. _McCall_. Scott McCall? That was him- that was the name of the one of the top guys on my list I was supposed to keep my eyes on. And instead here he was keeping an eye on _me_. "Good." Coach commented back. Suddenly his gaze jerked in the direction of the boy next to him with the jawline.

"How about you, Lahey?"

He also cleared his throat. "Uh, no sir."

_Lahey. _Isaac Lahey. That was another one of them.

"Alright then." Coach put both of his hands on his sides.

"It's fine, they weren't bothering me- I was just asking what chapter in the book we were on. Is all." I intervened, feeling like I had too. It seemed like the whole clearing your throat thing was becoming contagious because I was the one who did it next. Coach's eyes narrowed and he looked from me to the boys and then to me and then back to them.

"Fine." He said, finally dropping the subject. He turned and went back to teaching or whatever it was that he was doing at the board and I finally had time to organize my thoughts. Stilinski. McCall. Lahey. I knew what this feeling in my gut was. And I knew why they were staring at me. It had been obvious; I don't know why I hadn't realized it before. Minus the jeep kid, they were werewolves. And more importantly, they were the werewolves Deucalion had told me about.


	3. Do You Believe In Humans?

When your hands are dirty nothing feels better than washing them. When you're hot and sticky nothing feels better than jumping into a nice refreshing pool. When all you want to do is for the class you're in to be over, hearing that end-of-period bell finally ring is just about the sweetest sound in all the land.

As soon as it did, no one waited for Coach to finish his sentence before they were all standing with their already packed up notebooks and exiting the room. I guess it wasn't a big deal because Coach seemed like he expected this, as he just simply stopped talking, whipped out his phone, and swung his feet up on his desk. I gathered up my books and walked out of the room, trying not to make it obvious that I noticed that all three of the boys had stayed in their seats.

* * *

"That's her, _that's the girl I was talking about_- the one who walked in with the twins this morning!" Stiles said, trying his best to keep his voice down despite the fact that he was excited he had actually been right about something for once.

"The twins never mentioned anything about her." Scott said, still staring at the back of the girl's head as she walked out of the room. "Something has to be going on. Maybe she's a part of their pack."

"If she's part of their pack why have we've never seen her before?" Isaac asked. "And I thought Deucalion only took the rarest of werewolves? She looks pretty harmless to me; I'm not sure if I believe that he'd go through the risk of turning somebody himself. Isn't it kind of a crap-shoot giving someone the bite?" The three of them didn't have to say anything to know they were all thinking of Jackson, Alison's grandfather, and Paige, Derek's childhood love interest.

"I'm sorry, did you not hear what I just said? She came into school this morning. With. The. _Twins!_ What more proof do you need; do you wanna wait for her to sprout fangs and rip your throat out 'cause _that's_ what I'm predicting for the near future. " Stiles was waving his arms wildly as he talked. "Besides, if you both know she's a werewolf chances are she's already smelled you both out too and has your name already added to her hit list!"

"How about we just do the most logical thing and just _ask her_?" Isaac suggested, putting his hands out. "We could all just be overreacting."

"Even if she isn't with Deucalion, we should still be watching our backs." Scott added in. "Werewolves hardly ever just _show up_, and it's rare for a lone wolf to be able to survive for an extended period of time on their own."

"Well since it was _your _idea to just walk up and ask all casual-like how about you go and introduce yourself to the new wolf girl, Isaac." Stiles said.

"MCCALL. STILINSKI. LAHEY. WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING IN MY CLASSROOM?"

The three boys' heads all snapped up in the direction of Coach glaring at them from his desk. They all quickly fumbled around, grabbing their books and scooted around all the desks. "Sorry, Coach." Scott said, smiling and holding up a hand to his teacher.

"Between the classroom and the field you'd think I get enough of these kids." Coach muttered to himself under his breath, returning back to his phone screen.

* * *

Before I had fully exited the classroom my hand was already in and rummaging around my bag for my phone. I had to text Aiden or Ethan; I knew the boys all knew I was a werewolf at this point. Why hadn't I put any thought into what the actual hell I was going to say when they asked me about it? Like yeah lemme just be like, oh hey y'all I'm actually Deucalion's newest addition to your rival pack; he sent me to watch all of you guys also I have super creepy dream powers so I'm probably going to predict your future at some point also you're all really attractive and also could you steer me in the direction of the cafeteria I'm famished.

I had just found my phone when I looked up and bumped into someone who had just blatantly placed themselves in my path. I looked up, startled.

"Aiden, thank _God_." I said.

"Hey, how'd it go? You didn't mess anything up, did you?" He asked. My brows knotted together. "What? No, of course I didn't mess anything up! Well, alright not yet. The guys all definitely know I'm-" I paused and looked up and down the hallway. "They all _know_." I said quieter leaning in. "What am I supposed to say to them if they ask?"

Aiden shrugged. "Lie?" He said it like it was the most obvious and easiest thing in the world.

"Lie how?!" I groaned. For starters, I was a horrid liar.

Aiden smirked. "You sure Deucalion picked you to be his insider? You don't seem to know what you're doing" I glared at him.

"Yeah, he did pick me. Now shut up and help me before I dream you up tied to a set of train tracks."

"Just tell them the story we had before: You're a family friend. And maybe your pack isn't in town. Or they all died in a poaching accident. You're the one who's supposed to be figuring all this out."

"Well _excuse me_ I was a little busy trying to figure out how to be a fake high school student I hadn't yet put much thought into being a fake _werewolf_!"

Aiden's eyes drifted up to the guy walking past us who at the sound of my tone and the way I was waving my arms around, had given me a weird look and continued staring as he passed by. I immediately straightened up and raised one hand as some weird waving mannerism.

"Hey hi wuddup I'm the new girl just tryna' make my way downtown faces pass and I'm homebound."

Permanently confused and potentially scarred by my weird, the boy nodded his head once up and down very slowly and then sped up his walking past us. I practically heard the noise of Aiden face-palming himself.

"You're not very good at this whole 'normal' thing are you?"

"I AM TRYING ALRIGHT?" Aiden laughed, making my shoulder slouch more.

"You are absolutely no help, you know that right?" I whined.

"You love me for it." He said. "I got to get to class, and you should too. Try not to permanently damage your brain trying to think too hard. I'll see you later."

Aiden started walking around me and I called after him, "Oh yeah sure thanks I'll try. And I think the word you're looking for was actually _loathe_ but hey think whatever helps you sleep at night." He held up a hand over his shoulder. I hadn't even looked at my schedule to figure out where my next class was. I turned on my heels and started walking down the hall. I hadn't made it ten steps before I heard a different set of fast-paced footsteps behind me.

"Hey."

I turned and stopped. I can only imagine what my face must've looked like but whatever it was, it was very much so the face of a girl who was a little bti lost and not totally expecting Isaac Lahey to be chasing after her down the hall.

"Uh, hi." I said, suddenly overcome with self-consciousness. I straightened up a little bit and brushed a random strand of hair behind my ear before I untucked it, which was immediately followed by a rush of self-loathing because that was such a stupid thing to do and he most likely definitely noticed me do it.

"Do you know where your next class is?" He mentioned with his shoulder in the direction back down the hall. "Coach seemed pretty annoyed no one was showing you around so I figured maybe you needed someone to, well, show you around?"

I literally didn't know what to say. Like my mind actually drew a blank. _My _mind. The one that makes more images a night than the entirety of Google.

"Oh, um, I'm Isaac by the way."

"I'm Kalel." I forced myself to say. "And yeah, I mean that'd be great; I have about zero idea where I'm supposed to be going." I awkwardly laughed at the end of my sentence. Why was he being so lackadaisical with me right now? Were we really just going to ignore the looming elephant in the room screaming that we were both secretly raging werewolves? I paused at the thought of a screaming elephant. Yeah I can't talk to boys but I can think of ridiculous two ton, wailing grey creatures. Why brain, why do you do this to me.

"What's your next class?" He asked.

"It's, uh," I started as I yanked the piece of paper that was my schedule out of my bag. "Science I guess." He leaned and took a quick peer at my schedule before smirking. "Looks like we have two classes in a row together then."

"Cool." I said, immediately wanting to shank myself for sounding as lame as I was.

"Follow me." He said as he started walking. I did just that, practically holding my breath the entire time. That's when the thought came into my head: I was supposed to be ninja-ing around, not forming crushes on these people. After all, Deucalion had made it quite clear that we were on too separate sides. Although as far as Isaac and anyone else was concerned, I didn't even know who Deucalion was. I was going to have to keep it that way.

"So did you just move to town or something?" Isaac started, making conversation. My eyes flickered from off into space where I was completely currently caught up in zoning out to him as he looked over the back of his shoulder at me.

"Kind of..." I said, racking around in my head for words that could be potentially used together to form the story I had settled on. "I'm a family friend of Aiden and Ethan, uh, if you know who they are."

I could be wrong, but I thought I saw Isaac laugh lightly to himself. Being a dumb blonde was hard when you were only playing stupid.

"Yeah, I know them." Something in his voice indicated that he knew better than I thought. "Are you staying with them?"

That was the ultimate question. If I was staying with the twins I was staying with Deucalion.

"No. I'm not; I'm just staying at some hotel in town." Now excuse me while I pray to sweet Lord that there is actually at least one hotel in Beacon Hills.

"Oh." Isaac sounded genuinely surprised by my answer. "Is it just you staying there?" I took an unnecessarily long pause before I responded with a simple, "Yeah, it's just me." I was surprised when Isaac stopped and whipped around. "Shit, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to pry, and I didn't mean it like, oh it's just you. I hope I didn't, I don't know, offend you or something because you're alone. Not that being alone is a bad thing, it's just-" He cut himself off. "So, um, I'm just going to stop talking because the hole I'm digging myself just keeps getting bigger."

I laughed lightly, taking comfort in the fact that he was seemingly on a certain of nervousness too. "It's okay. Don't worry, I'm not offended or anything. I'm fine being by myself for the time being. My-" I stopped completely. I wasn't sure how I felt about being the first person to bring up the whole werewolf thing.

"Your… pack?" Isaac said taking a guess. I breathed out a sigh of relief heavier than I meant to.

"Yeah, my pack; they're not really from around here. Things were getting kind of messy with a few hunters in the area so a bunch of us were sent away for the time being and I figured I'd just stay here for a while until things blew over. And since I knew the twins I thought, hey why not Beacon Hills? That place seems pretty snazzy to me."

Snazzy. _Snazzy? _I want to die. I am going to take a blunt object and then I am going to use it to stab myself until I die because I am so awkward I am not deserving of breathing this air in my lungs.

Luckily, Isaac chuckled and then said, "Ah, I see. Well then I hope you enjoy your stay here at Beacon Hills, the _snazziest_ place around."

If I didn't kill myself I might actually die of embarrassment anyways so there's always that too.

The bell rang again. "Shit, is the teacher going to be mad we're late?" I asked, desperate for a change of subject. We were walking again. "Naw, people are pretty lenient around here. So long as you don't go driving a motorcycle into the building through the halls or anything like that." I raised a brow and I could tell he knew I was giving him quite the look. "Ask the twins about that one sometime." He said, chuckling. "They'll get a good laugh out of it."

* * *

I was holding my purse firmly by the strap and clutching my notebook to my chest for dear life as I stood stopped in the entrance of the Beacon Hills High cafeteria. The thought that I was going to be the new girl with no friends and nowhere to sit on my first day of school hadn't really occurred to me until it was happening. My eyes were scanning over all the tables of laughing, rowdy teenagers, none of which I was particularly willing to just approach and introduce myself to. I already felt out of place enough; I honestly don't know how Ethan and Aiden just go to school every day and pretend that they're as normal as anybody else here. As soon as I thought of that, my eyes immediately picked out the duo sitting at a table halfway across the room and a mini wave of relief washed over me. I made my way over to them.

They were sitting with a boy with dark hair who was next to, and very closely to, Ethan.

"I really ain't about this whole 'new girl' life." I said, sitting myself down on a cold stool. All three of them stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. I looked back at a table of kids who were all blatantly staring at me and talking; I had already ignored majority of the glances and people who had given me them as I walked past on my short walk here.

"What're you doing?" Aiden asked suddenly. My eyes came back to him, sitting across from me. Then I looked at Ethan and the boy who I didn't know. I blinked once before saying, "Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Kalel." I smiled at the boy sitting next to Ethan. He smiled back and introduced himself as Danny.

"Not that." Aiden said, nudging me with his foot under the table. "Ow." I said instinctively although it hardly hurt. "What?"

"You can't sit with us." Ethan said bluntly.

I pulled my head back. "Who're you? Gretchen Wieners?"

Danny tried not to laugh and then failed. "_Who_?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Nevermind." I muttered. "What do you mean I can't sit with you? Who else am I going to sit with?"

"Go make some friends." Aiden said, raising both brows. "Expand your horizons. How else do you expect to meet anyone new here?" He kept looking off to the left and finally I followed his gazes over at a table with all three of the boys, a red-haired girl, and a girl with short brown curled hair.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Come on." Aiden said before leaning across the table towards me. "_I'm doing you a favor here. You'll thank me later_."

Grabbing my bag in an angry fashion, I stood up and dramatically flattened the hem of my dress. "I'm not sure I will but _fine. _Have it your way." I lightened my expression and turned to the dark-haired boy.

"Danny. It's been a brief yet exciting pleasure to meet you." He smiled almost nervously back at me. I spun on my heels and began walking in the direction of the lunch table that had the entire list of people I was given sitting at it. Why did this have to be my life right now?


	4. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

_Alright you can do this, _I thought to myself_. Just go and ask if you can sit with them. It's no biggie really. What are they going to do, say _no?_ Wait would they say no. What if they say no._

I had slowed my pace down dramatically and was now only inching my way over in the direction of the table. I wanted to throw myself onto the ground and stay there but that wasn't exactly on the list of things that wouldn't bring me 'unnecessary attention.' I looked back at my shoulder at the twin's table, mentally cursing them both. I made eye contact with Ethan while Aiden and Danny while saying something to one another and he raised both brows at me and glared, bobbing his head in the direction of the table. I groaned.

"Hey, do you wanna' sit with us?"

I looked down to my right at a table where a handful of random jock-looking boys were sitting and looking at me, all smiling like they all had the same secret. I watched one of the boys scan me up and down, which he made no attempt at hiding. Then I took notice that one of the boys sitting at the table was that Greenberg kid who had whistled at me first block, essentially sending the entire rest of my day on an awkward downward spiral.

"Uh, no thank you." I said as politely as I could muster without wanting to smack the kid scanning me over the head. "I actually prefer standing; I heard sitting damages the spine and, ya know, I'm not about that strained vertebrae life so." I shrugged and smiled sarcastically while somewhat hoping that they'd believe me.

"Awh, come on." The same guy droned. "Pretty girl like you, I know what you are."

My entire body froze. He _knew_?! How could he know? I thought only other werewolves could defer between humans and other wolves?

"You're one of those girls who likes the play hard to get. So just accept the compliment and come have a seat." He obnoxiously patted the stool directly next to him.

One of my eyebrows shot up. "_Excuse me?_" Sure I could be shy, but as soon as you hit the wrong button with me that was it. It should be a well-known fact written down somewhere that all wolves have tempers, regardless if they're five foot four and blonde.

"Hey, are these guys bothering you?" My lips parted in slight shock as I looked to my right and saw friggen' Isaac Lahey of all people walking up to stand beside me, hands casually tucked in his jean pockets.

"We're just introducing ourselves to the new girl." One of the guys, who I was just realizing now must've been one of his lacrosse teammates, said while nonchalantly leaning on the table towards us. _More like harassing, _I thought.

Isaac smiled at them. "Right, well, I was just coming over to ask _the new girl _if she cared to come sit over with us." It took me a few minutes and a few head spins between the boys at the table and Isaac to figure out what was even happening anymore before I finally said, "Yeah, sure I would."

The boys all over-dramatically threw their hands up and a couple of them made boo-ing noises. "I see how it is, Blondie." The aggressive lad said.

"Thank you ever so much for the offer though." I said in my most polite voice, leaning on the side of sarcasm as I waved slightly and turned to leave.

"Damn, maybe I should invest in one of those v-neck t's. Girls must dig that shit." I overheard one of the boys joke. We should've been out of earshot by this point but that's the thing with werewolves: whenever you _think _that they're out of hearing distance, we never are not. We hear a lot more than you'd imagine. So that's why when a second guy commented right after him, "Or maybe you should be a suspect in the murder of your father. I heard girls dig that dangerous shit." The corner of my mouth fell and my eyes shot up to Isaac, who's eyes were coldly cemented on his friends and the table.

I heard another guy say, "Dude, you can't just _say that_." and then a reply of, "Why the hell not?" before I full-on just cut off my listening. I didn't know what they were talking about and I must not have wanted to.

I knew he had heard them as clearly as I had so in a desperate attempt to fix something I wasn't even sure was broken, I said, "So, uh, thanks for the rescue, but I had it under control."

"If you had it under control then feel free to turn around and walk back over to them."

I felt my stomach shift down to my feet. His tone was painfully casual and iced over, and I was admittedly an overly sensitive person, but anything less than a positive conversation was not what I was looking to leave anyone with as any sort of impression, let alone on my first day.

"That's not what I meant, they were being douchebags. So thanks for being a decent human being and not being, well, a douchebag I guess." To my relief, he smirked at that. "But I'm not a human."

It took me a minute but I understood what he was saying. "Oh. Right."

"You new at this?" he asked, shooting me a glance.

"Little bit." I mumbled, embarrassed.

As soon as I finished my sentence we were standing at the table with the others who, just like everyone else had been done, stopped chatting and eating and glued their eyes right onto me.

"Guys, you remember Kalel. From this morning." Isaac said introducing me so I didn't have to be the one to speak first, _thank God_.  
"Sup." Stiles said curtly, immediately taking another bite of his sandwich and then saying with his mouthful right after, "I'm Stiles." Was it me or was he being kind of _defensive_? For a second my mind wandered to the possibility that maybe he knew something, but then settled when Scott shot me crooked grin and introduced himself, seeming completely unknowing that I already knew all of their parents' maiden names and places of residency, let alone _their _names.

"I'm Lydia." I made eye contact with the red-head who basically barked her name at me.

"Uh, hi." I said, smiling as best I could at her as I felt her eyes picking me apart. "Wow, I really like your dress."

The girl's facial expression immediately did a one-eighty and lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. She smiled so wide her mouth opened and said "thank you," stretching out both the words as she looked at each one of her friends. "Oh, I like her." She said to them, nodding just slightly as if I wasn't standing two feet in front of her.

"I'm Alison." The brunette girl finally said. Weird. Her short hair and physic didn't really give off the impression that she was even a hunter, let alone the type of hunter that Deucalion had made her out to be. But then again, I wasn't one to talk. I didn't really look like some dream-freak werewolf girl either.

"Isaac was just telling us you're new here." Alison added. "Did you move?"

A little bit caught-off guard, I scrambled to put together the words, "Oh, uh, yeah sort of. It's a bit complicated but I suppose I did move. I'm just staying in town."

It was just as obvious to me as it was to them that I knew at this point that everyone sitting at this table knew what I was. Well, not _fully _obviously, because not even I fully understood what I was. But they at least knew half of it without saying.

"Well have a seat, don't be shy." Lydia chimed, lightly patting the table space in front of her. Forcing a smile, I slid down onto the stool and tried not to look like I much cared let alone noticed that Isaac had sat down in the seat next to me when clearly he had been sitting in the seat at the end of the table in front of Scott.

The group picked up on their conversation and soon I found myself listening to their short stories and sometimes I even chimed in about a few of things. They asked me a couple of normal people questions, which was nice for a change, like if I had any siblings or if I owned any pets, all of which I said no to. As a matter of fact, the whole thing was remotely normal, save for the fact that every time I looked up in Stiles' direction he was staring at me without blinking, chewing his food harder than I thought he needed too. I suppose if the last person to trust me was the human all hope wasn't completely lost.

* * *

The rest of the day after lunch actually seemed to go by pretty quickly. I found out Alison and Lydia were both in a few of my classes and the guys were too. It seemed like ever since I had complimented Lydia on what she was wearing all she wanted to do was talk to me about clothing and fashion, which I suppose I didn't mind all that much since I had actually been pretty into all that before I, well, everything about my life changed and I no longer had much time to peruse around online looking at crop tops and combat boots.

By the end of the day, I was actually feeling pretty satisfied with how everything was going and I was kind of, dare I say it, excited to go home and relay my successful day to the twins.

Just as I was grabbing the last of my things from my locker, I heard someone walking up to me. I looked up to see Scott with one hand on the strap of his backpack and the other in his pocket.

"Hey." He said obviously leading up to something more.

"Um, hi." I said, closing my locker. "What's up?"

"Listen," he began, continuing in a serious tone. "I know you just got here and you seem nice, but do you think we could talk? I know you said you just came to town, and Isaac was telling me about how it had something to do with hunters and your pack, but I just need to know." His eyes were flickering around my face. "I need to know I don't have to worry about anything. Honestly. A lot of things have been going on around here recently and I need to know something… _else _isn't about to happen."

I studied his face in the same way he was studying mine, my eyes darting around analyzing the lines moving in his forehead and why they were moving like they were.

"Yeah, of course." I said. "I mean, I understand why you wouldn't trust me right off the bat; I get it. You're just trying to protect everyone else."

Scott smiled and breathed out. "Alright, cool. I know it sounds odd, but do you think you could meet me at the veterinary office in town? I work there is all. At like eight-ish."

"Sure. I'll be there." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Scott said, moving around me and walking the rest of the way down the hall. I watched him leaving before I turned back to my locker and stared at the cold metal surface. I knew I shouldn't feel hurt that he didn't immediately just trust me because he had no reason to. He had every reason in the book _not _to. It was just, I knew I was lying to his face; I had to have known that in the back of my mind somewhere. I was only here to be Deucalion's insider, that's all I was doing. But maybe somewhere in my head that's not what this was. To the better half of me, I really _was _enrolled in Beacon Hills High. I mean technically I definitely was. And in a twisted way, I guess it was kind of nice not having to focus so much on the fact that was what I was here. In this building I was a student and I told off boys and chatted with other girls my own age. All of that was real, but so was the fact that I was only here because of something entirely different. And maybe the better half of me wanted to believe that that wasn't the case. Maybe I wanted to believe that I was normal for once. So when I told Scott what I told him, in my mind I meant it. But in my heart, I knew I was a liar. Luckily when your heart has been thrown around so many times in the past few months like it's been spun in a blender, you learn to ignore all the confusing things it tells you and believe what you want to. I was verging on pro at that by this point.

* * *

"What do you mean he asked you to talk?" Aiden said pressing for more information.

I shrugged as I pulled the helmet over my head. Sliding up the clear plastic in the front to reveal my face, I said, "Like he just asked me to talk. He wants me to meet him at the veterinary office at eight. Ish."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ethan asked.

"Uh, yeah it's a great idea." I shot back. "Why wouldn't it be? First day of school and I've already talked to everyone I'm supposed to be keeping an eye out for." I smiled. "And isn't that exactly what Deucalion asked of me?"

"Yeah I guess. It just seems too easy." Ethan continued. "Like all you have to do is pass this test and you're best friends with the enemy?"

"Don't call them the enemy." I blurted before I knew I was saying it. "They're not my enemies. They're just people I'm supposed to be watching, which I am."

"Kalel," Aiden said sternly. "They're the other side. You're _watching them _not braiding their hair and swinging on the swings at the park."

I shrugged and hopped onto the bike. "Same difference. Now bring me home. I might not be here for the academics but high school is still just as draining and demoralizing as I remember it."

* * *

When I got back to the house, Deucalion and Kali had been gone which I had expected at this point. Most of the time I hadn't a clue where they had gone but I figured it best not to ask questions. Besides, that meant that I got to leave without questioning or being followed, which was nice even though technically I was a free wolf now, cut off my metaphorical leash. Still, it wouldn't have surprised me if Deucalion was keeping tabs on me.

When I pulled into the vet in the silver sports car I was borrowing from the house, since the twins still either were being overprotective of me or of their precious motorcycles, I looked at the seemingly ordinary building. Deucalion had told me this wasn't just where Scott worked, but where his emissary, Dr. Deaton, worked. I flipped down the visor mirror real quick to take a glance at myself before getting out of the car. I stood there staring for a moment. The place seemed particularly ordinary for a place that supposedly was not a very ordinary veterinary office at all.

I walked up to the door and knocked with a single knuckle, only having to wait a few seconds before it opened. Standing there smiling to one side at me was a man with dark skin, a bald head, and deep brown eyes.

"Hello." He said in a very modest manner. "You must be Kalel."

I tilted one shoulder and returned the smile. "That's me." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Kalel. I'm Dr. Deaton."

Alright so this was Deaton. Shit would've been a lot easier if Deucalion knew how to use a camera and keep a scrapbook for next time he gives me a list of people to remember.

"Come on inside."

"Thanks." I said politely, stepping inside the building as Deaton moved to the side and shut the door behind me. I looked around the lobby. There was a front desk and chairs set up waiting room style but I knew there was more than just injured animals behind all that. Within a few seconds, Scott came out from the back room and was standing in front of me.

"Hi." I said. It wasn't until I said it that I saw the second person walk out from the back room behind him. He was tall and had dark hair with equally as dark stubble covering his chin. He didn't look like he was particularly angry, but he didn't look particularly happy either. My mouth almost fell open.

"Hey." Scott said, not immediately taking notice of my facial expression. "Uh, this is Derek. I told him that he should come and hear what you have to say too. I thought it'd be a good idea." Scott looked to Deaton but my eyes were still fixed on Derek, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable by the second.

The words "oh my God" fell out of my mouth. Confused, Scott looked from me to Derek and then back to me again. "What?" he asked.

"I know you." I said in a quieter voice. "Oh my God, I know you." Derek pressed his brows together. "I'm sorry?" He said.

"I know you." I repeated again, still in shock. Now Deaton and Scott were exchanging confused looks.

"I don't think we- we've never met before." Derek stated firmly, still confused.

"Yeah, we have." I said again, eyes still wide.

"Well. It seems like we have much more to talk about than we initially thought." I heard Deaton say from behind me. Guess we did.


	5. Where the Truth Lies

If someone told you that the air in your lungs was actually water and water was actually air, how would you respond? If someone said that schizophrenics are actually the only people on the planet who are really in touch with reality, would you believe that you were the one out of touch? And if some girl you never remember ever meeting before now told you that she had met you in a dream, what would be _your _reaction?

That last question was the one I was currently posing to myself because now we were all sitting in the back of Deaton's office, in a room with long cold silver tables and dim lighting. Deaton and Scott were standing and I was sitting in a chair that they had pulled out for me; to this point I still wasn't sure if it was merely an act of simple courtesy or some unspoken term of interrogation. I let myself believe it was not the later.

My eyes moved to Derek who was leaning against the furthest wall. He hadn't changed facial expressions, hadn't moved his eyes from on me the entire time we had been in here. I told them the same story I told Isaac about why I was in town, but then came that whole bit about the part of me knowing Derek, which was a _bit _more complicated than I was really looking forward to explaining. I couldn't decide if I thought it was completely idiotic and dangerous, or it was harmless to tell them about my dreaming but I had already gotten myself into this mess by blurting out that I knew Derek. I mean, could you really blame me? When the guy who's been randomly stopping in on your dreams ever since you turned suddenly walks out from a back room in front of you in real life this time, wouldn't you be shocked too? I shifted my feet underneath me uncomfortably. Besides, it was kind of nice telling the truth for a change.

"I still don't know why I keep dreaming about the things that I do." I said, picking up where I had left off. "A lot of the time the message isn't clear, if there even is one. I mean, I'm sure there must be, it's just that sometimes it's pretty hard to decipher what the dream is trying to tell me, because a lot of its metaphorical." I looked back to Deaton and Scott who were listening intently.

"I can't control it, but it's like I'm there- in the dream. Whatever happens in my head happens to me in real life but I'm always asleep in my bed. I never actually go anywhere, except mentally." Derek's arms were crossed high on his chest in front of him, which I knew was some sort of defensive stance. "And as far as I have been able to tell, there's always a connection to my dreams and reality. So I guess there's always some sort of message, even if it's only a small one. It's like…" I trailed off, trying to find the right way to describe it.

"A prediction of the future." Deaton said suddenly, drawing all of our attention. My eyes widened slightly.

"You don't… You don't know what I am_, do you_?" I asked. It was clear beyond my previous knowledge that Deaton was a wise man who knew a lot more about any of this than anyone would have initially guessed. Chewing around on his words before he spoke, Deaton said, "I might have a theory. Have you ever heard of the Greek God, Morpheus?" None of us really said anything, only I shook my head slowly, curiosity gripping my throat.

Deaton stood up straighter and looked down as he began speaking. "Morpheus is the God of Dreams. It was said that he was responsible for the dreams of the people who, when in his arms, would enjoy a deep, sound sleep. But he would make it so they could also dream about seeing their futures or other upcoming events. Being the master of dreams, Morpheus had the ability to create images and visions to send to the people, to shape them and give form to the creatures that lived only within their wildest imaginations."

Deaton studied me briefly.

"So what does that mean?" Derek asked in an impatient tone, obviously preferring to get right to the point rather than giving an explanation first such as Deaton was. "Are you saying that she's some sort of Greek God?"

"Morpheus also had the power to take any form he chose." He continued, ignoring Derek. "Sometimes the form of a human. An animal. _A wolf_."

"You're not saying I'm some sort of Greek God, are you?" I asked reiterating Derek's question.

"Not exactly, but a disciple? Well, that's what my theory is. I've heard of it happening; of werewolves having out of the ordinary abilities besides what the healing, the strength, the speed. In the eyes of the public, werewolves themselves are but a legend, a myth. _A product of fantasy. _Something out of," He looked each one of us in the eyes. "_Out of a dream_."

He turned back to me. "This isn't something to be overlooked. You're right, your dreams are all messages, and they can either be used to aid in the outcome of the future or against what is to be."

My eyes were scanning the floor in front of me. So I was right, these dreams _did _mean something. But a disciple of a God? I was having a hard enough time being a high school student for crying out loud, and now I was just finding out I was the disciple of some mythological _Greek God_?

"Werewolves were given a form here on Earth out of a dream under the hands of Morpheus. You are the one who dreams, of the _dreamt_."

"How." I blurted. "How did-" I cut myself short. Was this the reason that Deucalion had turned me? Had he known the night he found me that I would be the one with ultimate insight into the web of werewolves? It made sense but… that would mean that essentially he had been… _using me_.

"Why was I the one? What makes me special?" I asked. I could feel the desperation stinging in my eyes. I needed to know. I needed to know if this was the reason Deucalion had turned me.

"That's where my second theory comes in." Deaton explained. "This isn't my own theory; it has been something discussed within the werewolf community for decades but as of late was tossed aside after being labeled as nothing more than a pretentious myth, which obviously we know now is not the case. There's no real way of predicting whether or not someone will possess these out of the ordinary abilities before they are turned, just like there is no real way or knowing whether or not the bite itself will be successful. However, there is a rumor, if you will, that these abilities are given to those who lack what they gain before they are turned. So to gain the ability of dreams, it would have been given to someone who was lacking a feeling of control and stability in their former life. Someone who already took more comfort in their dreams than they did in the real world."

Scott turned his head from Deaton to me.  
"I, um…" This was a lot of information to take in all at once. So Deucalion couldn't have had any definite idea that I was going to end up with the insight that I had, but he had to have had some sort of general _idea_. Take a human girl who has lost everything in life so she had no choice but to focus on the one in her mind, the one where everything was still okay and she still had a home and friends and_ parents_, and I was a pretty good formula for what I turned out to be.

"I guess that makes sense…" I said after a long pause.

"Is that why they sent you away?" My eyes met Scott's.

"What?"

"Is that why your pack did what they did? Why they sent you away? I mean, it sounds like what you have is pretty powerful. They probably were trying to protect that as well as you."

I blinked. This was a perfect cover story and it was being dropped right into my lap. Scott had essentially created the idea for me that I was a pertinent member of my pack because of my abilities although I was merely a beta. Although at the moment my mind was struggling with the idea that I was a pertinent member of Deucalion's pack because he could use my abilities to his own personal advantage. After all, I didn't know the full story of anything before I got here. If there was a full story to be known. I shook the idea from my brain. He didn't know. He couldn't of known. Deucalion turned me because I had nothing else in my human life worth living as a human for.

Or was that exactly the reason he had tuned me. Because I had nothing in my human life which in turn meant that I had this unique ability to gain as a wolf.

"Yeah…" I said. "They said that, that I would be safer. Away from the hunters."

The entire time I was speaking, it was like a weight was building up on my chest. A weight of lies and uncertainty and doubts of whether or not those lies were even for the right reason.

But then I thought of something else. Of Derek. "But that doesn't explain why I've seen you before in my dreams." I said in a quite tone.

"Everything is a message." Deaton reiterated. "And if it isn't clear now, in due time we will without a doubt find out."

* * *

I walked into the house, not stopping to take off my shoes or drop my bag. I walked right through the house and to the door that I knew Deucalion would be behind; the door of his office. I knocked once and didn't bother waiting for a response before I threw open the door and walked in. Sure enough, he was sitting there, hands folded on his desk, like he had been expecting me the entire time.

"I need to know something." I blurted, stoic. "I need to know if you knew I would be able to see things through my dreaming. Before you turned me."

Deucalion smiled. "You talked to Deaton."

"Did you or didn't you know." I asked again, determined to get my answer.

"I had an idea." He responded. "You were a very sad girl when I found you. There wasn't a lot in your human life you didn't aspire to escape from. Your parents-"

"Don't talk about my parents." I'm not sure why I had all of a sudden become so defensive, let alone unafraid of the consequences of how I was speaking. I just needed answers.

"Someone who already dreams by day surely would have made the perfect base for a werewolf with the ability to dream twice as creatively at night."

"And so here I am." I said, dropping my arms by my sides. "Your little _insider." _

It only made me angrier when he smiled wider at that. "You're using me." I accused.

"We're using each other." Deucalion said. "I haven't done a thing to you that you haven't asked of me. You wanted a better life, I gave it to you. You wanted freedom and I gave you that too."

"I'm not _free,_ you're only using me to keep tabs on the other side. Tabs they don't even know are going to happen yet! I'm only watching them in the present so I can better understand their futures."

"You're not a dumb girl, Kalel." He said. "But you're just as much of a part of this as I am. After today has anybody gotten hurt by the actions you have taken?"

I churned around in my brain. "Well, no, but-"

"But nothing. What you are is powerful, but unless you make the first move, everything you think, everything you see, is simply just that. A thought. A prediction. You have the ability to stop and create as your own free will pleases."

"So then why am I doing this?" I asked. "I'm not killing people for you and I'm not tricking any of them. Why have me at Beacon Hills High at all?"

I watched as Deucalion rose to his feet and made his way over to me. I stared coldly at the hand he had placed on my shoulder.

"You're keeping the peace." He said. "You know what is happening within these walls and you know what is happening behind theirs. In actuality, you are helping all of us."

I thought about what he was saying. It wasn't like I was killing anyone.

"I'm not using you so much as you are using your own abilities for a greater good."

"And if I continue doing this, if I keep acting like I'm on their side as much as I am on ours, no one is going to get hurt?" I asked hesitantly. There was that smile again. I felt his grip tighten slightly on my shoulder.

"Kalel, there are no sides. Only boundaries. If Scott and the others have made it sound as though we are against one another, well then they are the ones who have you fooled. I have not done a single thing to harm any of them."

The last sentence was ringing in my ears.

"Alright..." I said, calming myself at last.

Trust is a funny little thing, the way some people give it and revoke it upon making a mistake, and the way others choose to only give it out only when they see fit. Trust was something I was slowly earning from Deucalion and something I was questioning my own of towards him. _I have not done a single thing to harm any of them_.

But there's one more thing about trust. When you've had trouble with it your entire life, the first thing you want to believe when someone offers it out to you is to believe it. And I believed Deucalion. Not because I thought he was right. Not yet. But because what else was there to put my faith in?


	6. Just Keep Your Head Above

"What happened?"

"I already told you, nothing happened."

"Bull_shit_ nothing happened. Kalel, you don't just _barge _into Deucalion's office and demand to know something."

"Yeah, well, I lived so."

I was in the kitchen making myself a cup of tea and wherever I walked, Ethan followed, pestering me about what had happened earlier. When I came out of Deucalion's office, I had stood there for a moment, staring off into the opposite wall. It wasn't until I turned and saw both the twins, both standing completely silent and still just a few feet down the hall. Without saying anything to them, I had disappeared up to my room. It was well past midnight now, but I didn't care to or want to sleep and when I came down to the kitchen Ethan must've heard me and followed.

"Kalel, _listen to me_."

I finally stopped, taking in a deep breath to steady myself and prevent my blood pressure from rising any higher than it was. "What." I spat, turning around with my mug in my hands. Realizing that my grip was tightening, I loosened it before I would've felt the ceramic crack in my fingers.

"This is the way it has to be, alright?" There was without a doubt a level of sincerity and concern in the boy's eyes and it kind of made me feel slightly better to know that at least there was someone looking out for me. Ever since I had gotten here, yeah the twins had given me a good introduction to their sarcasm, but they had never treated me like anything other than a member of their pack, like I had always been a part of it and had taken a vacation; and now here I was, simply picking back up where I had left off, like we were strangers who'd known each other the whole time.

"Deucalion is the alpha for a reason, he makes the rules-"

"And doesn't justify them with any reason." I spun back around and started walking away.

"It's not like that." Ethan pleaded with me. "There's always a reason why he does the things he does. And besides, it's not like you doubt that." I stopped.

"What makes you so quick to think that?"

"If you really thought he was such a bad guy, you would've left by now." I didn't say anything right away. He was right. I had a choice in what I was doing, just like Deucalion had said. My dreams might be a part of the future but I was the present, and I had just as much say over my life as they had over me. And I had chosen to stay and pretend like I was just another _ordinary_ werewolf enrolled in school; chosen to stay and go along with the plan and lie to everyone else.

"I don't know what else to do." I said quietly. "If I stay, I'm a liar. If I leave, I have no one."

"He's not doing it to hurt you." Ethan said.

"Yeah well he sure isn't making it easy to impress him without getting myself into a mess of shit."

"It's gunna be fine." He said in a reassuring tone. "Just focus on keeping your head above."

* * *

I was back at the cliff. I hadn't run here this time and I hadn't heard anyone following me, I had just automatically come here. I sighed and sat down in the dry grass, thinking about how nice it would be if I actually got any time at all to be unconscious. Even in my sleep I was awake and that was potentially even more tiring.

"_Jump_."

I spun around at the voice. There it was again, the same as last night.

"_Jump_."

I didn't understand why I kept hearing that. Was my self-conscious trying to get rid of myself; attempting to fool me so simply into taking a tumble in my dreams that would kill me in real life? I turned away and looked back out over the town. When I got here there had been lights. Now there were none.

"Don't do it."

I whipped back around. It was a different voice. It was Derek's voice.

He was standing there behind me, staring at me with an almost desperate facial expression, a lot unlike the one that he had when we with Deaton and Scott. I jumped up to my feet, taking this step further into the dream as some kind of progression into the message of whatever it was attempting to tell me. I opened my mouth to speak, but it was like my vocal cords no longer worked. _What do you mean 'don't do it'?_ I mentally tried to convey.

"Don't jump." He said again.

"_Jump_."

"Whatever you do." Derek's gaze hardened. "_Do not jump." _

"_Jump." _

I stopped trying to get my message across to Derek and instead turned around. I stared at the edge of the cliff. Slowly, I walked back up to it. Below there was nothing but dark water. I looked out over the water where the town had been. It wasn't visible, like the entire area had suddenly become flooded by the ocean and the town had either been swept away or buried deep below by waves. I spun back around and Derek was gone. Before I had time to wonder where he went, I heard that screaming again, and it was louder this time. And it didn't stop like before; more like it was becoming increasingly _louder_. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. _Wake up_, I yelled at myself mentally.

_Wake up, wake up, _please _wake up_.

And then I did. And I was sitting upright on my mattress with all the sheets kicked off, with my hands over my ears. And I was the one who was screaming.

Scaring myself, I yanked the covers up back around myself and sat there, breathing heavily and scanning the dim room, for what exactly I wasn't even sure. Outside the moon was shining bright, casting a shadow of the window frame stretch across the floor. I swallowed hard, trying to regain and control my breathing. I sat there a moment longer, waiting to see if maybe my yelling had woken anyone else in the house up. I guess that it hadn't because a couple minutes passed and nobody came to my door. I knew everyone else's rooms were either far down the hall or on a different floor, but for some reason it had been loud enough to wake me up but not to permeated the walls.

I slid myself out of the bed and went over to the mirror. My hair was slightly matted to the sides of my face and, flipping my whole head over, I gathered it all into a high bun on top of my head. I leaned down to my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of black shorts, pulling them on as well as a slightly over-sized v-neck and a camouflage jacket I had bought at a thrift store a while back. I ripped a backpack off of the hook on the wall and dumped all the contents of my actual purse into it, slinging it onto my back for easier method of traveling purposes. I contemplated the door, and then my gaze went to the window. It was a safer bet I wouldn't be noticed. I went to it, turning the lock and sliding up the bottom glass pane. The cool air hit my face first and filled my tired lungs. I slung my legs over and out, and hoped down into the grass below. I knew the boys' motorcycles were out front.

* * *

I don't know what time it was. I only know that it took a while of banging on the door of the loft before someone finally answered. I heard footsteps and stopped, taking a step back and holding my arms together. I wanted to sink down into the soil when the door opened and Isaac appeared, standing there in a t-shirt and grey sweatpants. His expression went through all of the reactions I had expected: surprise, then shock, and finally concern.

"Kalel? What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Derek." I said, not caring about the lack of sense I was making. "I think something bad is going to happen."

"What are you talking about, are you alright?" He took a step outside and looked me up and down, checking for some kind of physical abrasion I assumed.

"I'm fine." I said, looking down at the ground. "It's just… look, I have something I need to explain to you."

"Uh, alright." He said, standing straighter and looking painfully innocent. "Come inside."

I followed him into the building and up to the main floor with the single window wall over-looking the rest of the buildings. I shuddered, thinking back to the buildings unlit, buried beneath all the water. I looked around, focusing on matching aspects of how I had pictured it to look with how it actually did.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know where to find the place?"

_Shit_.

"The twins told me." I lied. My chest immediately stung.

"Oh." Said Isaac. "So do you want me to get Derek or-"

"I have to tell you something before that." I interrupted, nervous.

"Yeah, sure." He said, taking a seat in a foldable chair and looking to another near it, gesturing that I sit too. I did. That was when I explained to Isaac everything that had been discussed at Deaton's: the dreams, the way I somehow had some sort of insight into the future. And then I told him about the _jump_ dream with the buildings and the water and the scream, and how Derek had been the one appearing in some of the dreams ever since I had turned and how I had no clue why, but how there was something different about the last dream that I had. It had felt _too real_. Never once had I ever woke up in the middle of the night because of one, let alone woken up _like that_. It seemed like at least a half an hour had passed before I was done and when I was, Isaac's eyes were still glued to mine. I thought he was going to accuse me of insanity, that is, before he looked down to my hands in my lap. I looked down too. They were encased around each other, shaking.

Hesitantly, he leaned in his chair and I watched all while holding my breath as he placed one of his hands gently on top of mine. It was like someone had shot a lightning bolt up both my arms and into the rest of my body. His eyes looked up to mine.

"What do you think it means?" he asked. I finally allowed myself to breathe. "I don't know." I said. "But it doesn't seem like it's something good that's going to happen. And I want to stop it before it has a chance to happen."

Isaac paused and slowly, lifted his hand off of mine. They had stopped trembling.

"Has this happened before? Like have any other dreams ever," he shook his head slightly and chewed on the inside corner of his lips. "Ever ended badly before?"

I looked up briefly at the thought. "Yeah." I said. "They have."

I hesitated to elaborate and Isaac scanned my face. I looked down at the ground.

"Isaac…" I mumbled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." He said, slightly eager. "Go ahead, what is it?"

I swallowed. "Back in cafeteria, today… when you came over because those guys were giving me a hard time… When they said something, about your dad."

Isaac didn't say anything, but I watched his body stiffen and his jaw shift over.

"He died a few months back. Right?"

"Yeah." Isaac said, stoic. "He did."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking or saying any of this, it's just, I heard about it on the news- I wasn't in town when it happened but…" I shook my head slightly and felt my eyebrows slant down at the sides.

"I saw it happen." I said in a quieter tone, wishing I wasn't at all. "_I saw your dad die in my dreams_."


	7. The Border Between Jumping and Falling

It started off as a seemingly harmless dream.

This was in the beginning; it was the very first dream I had after turning, so I didn't know what was going on until it, well, _had gone on_.

Every night for about a week, I'd open my eyes in the dream and I would be standing at the start of some wide open field; it was actually kind of beautiful, the way the hues of dark sky blended and meshed with the shaky leaves that made up the trees and faded into the shades of grass below it. But there was also something wrong with it, not appearance-wise necessarily; I just remember something feeling _off_. It was beautiful the same way a gravestone or a rainstorm is; it was beautifully haunting. And then there was the stillness of it all; how there were never any other animals or people or insects or anything else. It was always just me. And the calendulas.

It's almost always night time in my dreams and this one wasn't an exception. Except the thing was there were these _flowers_, and they were always outstretched up towards the sky, like they thought the sun was out. They were a bright, vibrant orange color and they kind of looked like marigolds but… I took a psychology course back at my old school and we had just finished this chapter on dreams and the symbolism behind what people see in them. Like for instance, a reoccurring dream means that your subconscious is determined to get a message across to you, and I wanted equally as determined to know what that was. So naturally the curiosity took over and I started looking stuff up online. I tried to find out what type of flower it was that I was seeing, and it took me endless scrolling on about five different gardening blog websites and four cups of tea to find it but I did. It was a flower called the calendula flower.

In Mexico, the calendula flower represents death. In the Victorian language the flower had just as bad of a reputation; it is known as the symbol for mental anguish. And not far behind those meanings were grief, despair, and sorrow. I started questioning again why the flowers always seemed like they were reaching up towards the sun and then I thought, maybe it wasn't because they thought that they were seeing the sun, maybe it was because they were hoping that one dream they would.

There was this parting through the middle of the field where there were none of the flowers would grow, kind of like a path I guess. And every night in the dream I would try and make it as far as I could down the path, but I always woke up before I got any further than I had the night before. It was like every night I was allowed to see further and further down the path, closer to seeing the hidden message, and then just like that I would be thrown back right where I started. Then one night I finally made it all the way to the middle of that field and, there was a guy, kneeling over something on the ground. He was wearing clear-framed glasses and a brown cable-knit sweater, and his eyes looked at me with a deep concentration of what looked like desperation. And when he heard that I was standing there he moved his head up to look at me, I saw that he was leaning over a bicycle. I'm not sure what the bike had to do with anything but I do remember from my class that children's toys or bicycles are actually a common theme in dreams, often referring to an emotion that was suppressed in childhood.

I'm in full control of my body and actions most of the time in my dreams so I asked the man I didn't recognize what he was doing. But he just kept staring at me in the same frantic and panicked way and there was this pause between us, like he was caught up in the middle of this moment where he was doing something he shouldn't have been and I had just walked in on him. I stood there while he kept staring at me in the eyes with his mouth open, searching and desperate for words. When he finally spoke, he only said one phrase.

"_I can't fix it_."

After that, I remember feeling slightly frightened and I took a step backwards. I knew I was dreaming but it all felt so _real_. After I did that, it was like I blinked. And both the man and the bicycle were gone. But there was a headstone where they had both been.

* * *

Isaac didn't remember much about the night that the cross country team had been forced to spend the night at Motel California. The wolf's bane had gotten in all of their heads and besides the pieces that everyone had told him, there wasn't much of what happened that he could piece together. Boyd had tried to drown himself in the bathtub and he had been too caught up in the avid flashbacks he had to even react to anything in the real world. And it was because of that that there was one specific moment that he remembered rather clearly; it was the moment he was yelling with his father.

It wasn't something he had made it a point to think about or relive simply because he hadn't wanted to. But it was like as soon as he heard the phrase "_I can't fix it_" all of it came flooding back. "I can't fix it" was the phrase he had repeatedly yelled out when he was sitting on that bed in the hotel, yelling back at the voice of his father. So when he heard this time, there wasn't any doubt in his mind that this girl was telling the truth about what she saw. The bike he had used to get away from his dad that one last night, even down to the part about what his dad was wearing. It was like talking to some kind of psychic for crying out loud. And the flowers. He knew exactly the kind she was talking about. They were the bright orange ones, and he had seen them on multiple graves in the cemetery back when he worked the night shift digging graves under the instruction of his father. He had seen them on a few graves here and there, including his mother's.

* * *

"Isaac?"

The boy didn't respond. There had been a certain point in the story, right up to leading up about what his father had said in the dream, that I had taken notice he was beginning to draw back into his mind and now I was regretting not having stopped sooner.

"Hey, Isaac? Isaac, look at me."

His eyes flicked up from the floor directly into mine.

"You knew." He said and I couldn't tell if he had meant to sound accusing. It wasn't fair for me to feel the sting of guilt that I did but it was there.

"But I didn't know." I rebutted. "I had no idea this dream even meant anything- It was the first one I saw that actually happened, I-"

"What are you doing here."

We both looked up. There was Derek, standing at the top of a set of stairs, the light of the moon illuminating the background behind him and outlining his silhouette. Everything about his persona and his stance should have intimidated me; I should have been afraid of him from the start when I saw him for the first time in real life back at the vet. But I knew that that was his goal; he _wanted_ me to be intimidated by him. He wanted everyone to buy into this bad guy act but I wasn't sold. And the only reason I had even recognized it was because I had seen it all too many times before. It was the same look I had worn for the first week I was with Deucalion.

"Something bad is going to happen." I said as he made his way towards us. I stood too, hesitantly stepping forward. "And I think you're the only person who can help me figure out what it is."

* * *

I told Derek about what I had seen in my dream, whether I thought he wanted to hear it or not.

It seemed like it was progressing each night, showing me something like it was leading up to whatever it was that was going to happen this time. Seeing muddy or dirty water in a dream indicates that you are wallowing in negative emotions and in my dream the entire town had been underwater, which was why I was concerned that this was something that wasn't only going to affect an individual or a select group of people, _but the entire town_.

"You keep telling me not to jump." I said.

"So don't jump." Derek said nonchalantly. "What's so hard about that?"

"I'm not talking about _jumping rope_." I replied. "Jumping in dreams can mean a multitude of things, like a fear of facing uncertainty or the need to take a risk."

"Well it sounds like you're already facing uncertainty because you have no idea what this all even means." Derek shrugged in an annoyed manner. "And you took a risk coming here in the middle of the night. And like you said, I kept telling you not to."

"I can't believe you're just shrugging this off?" I said, dropping my hands at my sides. "You aren't even the slightest bit concerned that maybe this all _means something_? Aren't you curious why you're the one I keep seeing in these dreams?"

"Look," Derek said. "As far as I'm concerned these dreamsyou're having? They're not real. And until you have actual proof that what happens in them _is _real, don't waste my time. And I suggest you don't waste your own."

Defeated, I continued to stand where I was and watch as Derek turned and began walking away.

"But she does have proof."

Both Derek and I turned to see Isaac now standing, hands in his pockets.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"She saw what happened to my father."

Derek's stance stiffened slightly. He seemed to shake it off rather quickly but he still took a pause before responding. "That's different than this; that could've been coincidence. At the time there were multiple people being killed when Jackson was-"

"Well I believe her." Isaac said, cutting him off.

There was a moment of silent arguing, with me caught in the middle between Isaac staring at Derek and Derek glaring back at the beta.

"Fine. Believe whatever you want, just stop trying to make me a part of it."

With that, Derek turned and stormed off in the direction had come from. I let out my breath and chewed on the inside of my lip.

"Thanks." I said. "You didn't have to defend me."

"I think you're right." Isaac said, coming closer. "I don't believe that all this just doesn't mean anything."

"It was a mistake coming here…" I trailed off in further thought, looking back at the staircase. "All I did was manage to piss him off."

"It's his own fault," Isaac said. "He knows you're right too, he's just trying to act like it doesn't matter because he doesn't want to believe that something could be happening."

"Yeah well, it sure would be more convincing on my end if I actually could explain what that was."

"Well we're going to figure it out." Isaac said suddenly. I turned and looked back to him. I was completely flattered that he had been so initially trusting, and at the same time I couldn't help but feel guilty that he was.

I folded my arms around myself and in an uncertain tone I let myself say, "I hope so."

"Do you want to stay the night here?"

Without meaning to my head snapped up in his direction. "Here?" I repeated, uncertain that I had heard him correctly.

"Well I mean it's really late and instead of walking all the way back to your hotel in the middle of town…"

Shit. The bike. Obviously it wasn't like anybody knew that I was staying with the twins, let alone that I had essentially _stolen _one oftheir motorcycles to come here. Ethan and Aiden were going to wake up in the morning, realize I, along with their precious bike, was gone and they _probably _wouldn't be the happiest they've ever been in their lives but it was better than having to explain to Isaac why I had their bike in the first place. I had parked it kind off on the side of the building so it's not like it was _directly_ in plain sight and it wasn't like it was a long ride here it just wasn't a quick one. I decided I'd just deal with it in the morning.

"My hotel- Oh yeah. Sure, no yeah that'd be fine; I mean if it's not a problem. I don't really think I'm exactly Derek's first choice for a house guest…"

Isaac smirked. "Eh, he won't care. And trust me when I say there are a lot of people ahead of you for first place on that list."

I gave a small smile back. "Oh wow I feel so much better."

* * *

Isaac, Scott, and Stiles were all standing in the middle of the loft, the two werewolves off to the side and Stiles sitting in a chair that he had turned around backwards to face the couch.

"How long are you going to sit there and stare at her?" Scott asked his friend.

Not moving his gaze from her, Stiles said in a determined expressionless voice, "Until she wakes up and confesses that she's really a secret spy sent to destroy us all."

Isaac lightly raised one brow at the boy. "I don't know, Stiles." Scott said quietly. "Her story seems like it adds up. And besides, she seems like she's on our side. She did have to tell us about her dreams and everything and after what Isaac's told us don't you think it sounds a little unlikely that she could be making all of this all up?"

Stiles shook his head. "Well _excuse me_ if after all weird supernatural stuff that we've been thrown into the middle of I'm just the slightest bit suspicious."

Isaac's gaze was still on the girl with her hair free-falling over her shoulders and down her back. Both of her arms were folded underneath her head and she was bent into a 'c' shape with her legs tucked up towards her chest. She looked so small and like such an innocent sleeper; it was weird to think that looking like that she could be having the dreams that she did.

"Should we wake her up for school?" Scott asked. Before anyone had a chance to respond, the girl on the couch suddenly shot straight up, the blanket that was wrapped around her falling off to the side and her body staying up straight as a board.

The sudden and unexpected movement made everyone else jolt in surprise, but it was Stiles who had been leaning particularly close to her, causing him to throw himself backwards and shove his arms out straight in front of him, stumbling backwards. The chair he had been sitting in tumbled over and made a loud crashing sound but Kalel's eyes remained closed as she sat there with her brows slightly furrowed and the three boys stood there completely frozen all slightly leaning away from her.

"Okay." Stiles mumbled under his breath, his heart pounding. "That can just happen."

"What's she doing?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know…" Scott said, glancing down to see that as a reaction to the surprise his claws had extracted themselves out from his nail beds.

"What did you do?" Isaac asked Stiles.

"_Me_? I didn't _do_ anything!"

They all looked back at Kalel who was starting to slowly tilt her head to one side.

"I didn't do anything…" she said quietly, repeating Stile's words.

The three boys remained on their toes with wise eyes. "She's dreaming." Isaac stated.

"About what?" Stiles said being the master of asking questions nobody knew the answer to.

Kalel slowly stood up on her feet and began walking over to the staircase. Being the first to move, Isaac started quickly walking after her when Scott said, "Isaac, wait." The boy turned and looked at his friend.

"Aren't you not supposed to wake up people when they're sleep-walking?" Scott said. Isaac's eyes moved back to Kalel and then back to him. "Yeah well she's not exactly a normal dreamer, what makes you think she's a normal sleep-walker?"

"Uh, guys." Staring off at the other side of the room, Stiles weakly pointed a finger in the direction of the girl who was now on the stairs. She was up towards the top and had begun to climb over the side of the railing.

Isaac sprung forward and Scott wasn't far behind him. Stiles stood there stunned, watching the girl lean forward with her hands behind only loosely on the railing. In no time at all Scott was behind her, making a grab for her wrist, but she was already falling off the side. Luckily, Isaac was there at the bottom and caught the girl before hitting the hard concrete floor of the loft. And when he did, her eyes opened and she started frantically looking around. Her eyes only stopped when she saw met his eyes only inches from her own looking concerned, and then came the feeling of his hands on her.

* * *

Scott let out a huge sigh of relief and put his head down on top of his arms on the railing.

"Uh…" I had no idea what was going on or why Isaac was holding me on the other side of the room away from where I had been sleeping. I let my eyes wander over to Stiles who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What just happened?" I asked, nervously.

"Um…" Isaac trailed off and it was obvious to me that everyone in the room could see my cheeks burning red just as much as I could feel them. "You were sleeping and then woke up and sleep-walked up the stairs and tried to jump off the railing?" he said as nonchalantly as possible like it wasn't a big deal at all.

I stared off into space a bit and blinked. "Oh." I said. "I see."

"Have you ever done that before?" Scott asked, now at the bottom of the stairs.

"N-No. Not that I know of." I said as Isaac let me stand on my own. I blinked again. Had I?

"Were you dreaming about something?" Isaac said, scanning my face for any indication of what my answer would be. I let my mouth fall open slightly and I looked back at him. The dream was coming back to me.

"I jumped." I finally said.


	8. But He Asked Me

"_I thought you said you have control over your actions in your dreams?" Scott had been the first to ask. _

I was sitting in my desk in third period, currently twirling my pencil slowly between two fingers as the teacher droned on and on, remembering the conversation after this morning's _activities_.

I had paused and looked at each of them before admitting, "I do." And I knew as soon as I said that they were all thinking the same thing; I had known I was jumping off, not necessarily off of a railing in the loft, but I had known that I was jumping off of something, the consequences remaining uncertain and unstated.

In the dream it was the cliff. Derek was there again and I guess I had been frustrated enough with him not believing me so much in reality that I had taken it out on my actions in my dream. He said it again, _not to jump_. And what had I done? I had spun right around and jumped into the water below me, and I remember thinking that if he wasn't about to help me figure it out in the real world I'd just have to find out for myself in the dream one. Except the exact moment I hit the water was the moment I woke up in Isaac's arms.

Because it had happened to me, I wasn't really all that concerned; I mean I've never been one to prioritize myself and my well-being. I knew every time I fell asleep I was potentially putting myself in danger but what else could I do? I had either become used to it or numb to it. But I could tell that Isaac and even the other two boys were slightly more concerned about it than I was. Especially since ever since they hadn't taken a moment to not be watching me. I glanced over my shoulder at Stiles and sure enough, he raised his eyebrows at me knowing he had been caught in the act for the, what was this now? The third time this class period?

"_Quit it with the staring at me_." I half-whispered half said in a regular quiet voice.

"_Stop trying to unconsciously throw yourself off of stairs and I won't have to_!" he said back, jerking his hands out. I looked back at the teacher to make sure they didn't notice us talking and leaned further towards him.

"_I'm fine_." I said. "It's not even a big deal, I was just… testing something." I looked Stiles up and down in a questioning manner, which I could tell confused him. "Besides. I thought you didn't believe me."

He shifted uncomfortable in his seat. It had been obvious that he didn't trust me but for some reason saying it out loud was different.

"I changed my mind…" he mumbled.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you or anyone else." I said. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

My heart pinged at my last sentence. Even if a lot of what I had said before was a lie, about where I came from and my reason for being here, even if that was the case, that last sentence was the most truthful thing I had said and meant. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, which was why I was telling all of them this. And was why I had to keep reporting in to Deucalion, which I should've done again by now that I was thinking about it.

Stile's mouth formed a hard flat line and he stared at me a bit longer. "Well, just add yourself to that list of everyone, alright?" He said. I was a bit taken back by what sounded like concern. I sat up straight again in my chair.

"Thanks." I said. "I'll try to." I gave him a weak smile and he gave me one back before I turned back around in my seat.

* * *

It was the period before lunch and, much to my as well as the rest of the class's displeasure, it was math class. I walked in and took my seat, pulling my notebook out of my bag and briefly checking my cell phone under my desk before the teacher said, "Alright class, pull out your textbooks and get started on the assignment I wrote out on the board. It'll be due at the end of class." That was basically a translation for her not wanting to teach anything just as badly as everyone wanted to _not_ actually learn anything. A couple of kids groaned and one boy at the back of the room raised his hand at the same time he yelled out, "Can we work in partners?"

"What, so one person can do all the work and both of you can take credit for it? It's almost lunch, I'm too hungry for this; do what you want." I smiled briefly at the teacher as she took a seat behind her desk. The room erupted in chatter and desks squeaked across the tile as people began pulling desks together. It took me a moment before I realized that part of the source of noise was coming from right beside me and looking to my left, I saw Isaac in the middle of dragging an empty desk over next to mine.

"Oh, uh." He said, realizing that I had seen him, like he expected like I wasn't going to or something. "Do you mind? I'm not very good at math, and you seem like you would be."

I tried hard not to smile and failed. "And why's that?" I asked curious. "Is this some whole anti-stereotype experiment you're doing where you partner up with the blonde hoping she's some sort of rare breed that proves society wrong by being top of her class?"

"No." he said a little too quickly. "I mean, not saying I don't think you're intelligent because you're blonde or anything; I hadn't even looked at your hair color- well, I mean, I've _looked _at it obviously but, I mean not excessively or anything."

Is it bad that it made me feel more comfortable knowing that he was the slightly uncomfortable one in this conversation?

"I don't mind." I said referring back to him being my partner. He sat down in the desk next to me and didn't even pull out a book before asking, "So how are you?" I stopped looking at the pages in mine and searched his face innocently.

"I'm fine." I said. "Really, Isaac. Look, what happened this morning, _whatever that was, _it's never happened before-"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it isn't going to happen again." He argued.

"I appreciate the concern, really." I said. "But I'm fine now. And now that I think about it, I never did thank you for catching me. That would've been a rough start to my morning." He laughed lightly under his breath.

"No problem."

"Now," I said, turning back to my book. "Do you understand the first set of questions?"

He moved his bottom lip and shook his head. "I told you, I'm not very good at math." I tried to hide my smile and leaned in a little closer.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm not very good at math either." I pretended to be more upset than I was and sighed heavily, looking hopelessly down at my book. "I'm a disappointment to my people."

Isaac smirked. "Is anyone on the planet good at math? I say, we go on strike and outlaw math in the entirety of the southern states."

I raised a brow. "I thought you weren't good at math, you never said anything about geography."

"What about geography?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"We're not… We're not in the south."

He shrugged and looked side-to-side like he hadn't said anything wrong at all. "Yeah but won't the people who _do_ live in the South praise us for our valiant efforts?"

"Uh, huh." I said, nodding slowly. "Let me know how that goes and get back to me. Then I'll officially book my flight to Texas." Before Isaac had a chance to reply, we were both interrupted by the sound of my text tone going off. "_Shit_." I said under my breath, throwing both my hands over the spot where it was in my bag on the corner of my desk and mentally cursing myself for not remembering to put it on silent. I looked up at the teacher and luckily she hadn't heard it over the noise of everyone else; either that or she was still too hungry to care.

I quickly reached my hand in and put my phone on my desk behind my bag out of her direct line of vision. I glanced down at it from an angle and read the message from Ethan: _He touches you I'll rip his throat out_.

Not caring who in the class saw, I whipped myself around in my chair and glared at Ethan who was sitting behind us at the very back of the room, partnered up with whom else but Danny.

I squinted harder at him and all he did was raise his eyebrows at me while Danny switched confused looks between us both. I silently jabbed a finger at him forcefully and mouthed the words, "_Cut it out_." He pointed to the back of Isaac's head in the same manner that I had just done and just as Isaac turned around to see what I was looking at, Ethan put out both of his hands in fists and moved them both simultaneously downwards at the sides, like he was snapping something in half.

Isaac's eyes shifted over to the side to look at me as I glared once more at Ethan before spinning back around.

"Gee, your family sure picked some loving people to be friends with..."

I sighed out and ran my fingers through my hair. "You don't have to tell me that." I joked. "They mean well. They just have a weird, often unnecessarily violent way of showing it..." I thought back to Aiden and I's talk in the kitchen. They _did_ mean well, they were just looking out for me. Although it admittedly made me uneasy that I still wasn't sure exactly what they were trying to protect me from.

"I see. So would it be completely out of the question if I asked you if maybe you wanted to get something to eat with me later tonight?"

I honest to God thought I was dreaming. Like I was completely convinced I was still passed out on the couch in Derek's loft and this was all just a part of some cruel illusion. I blinked. Nope, pretty certain this was reality.

"Well, not completely." I said shyly. "I mean, yeah. No, that'd be… that'd be cool."

Isaac smirked. "Alright, cool. Does seven work? I can pick you up or-"

"Uh how about I just meet you at your place?" I blurted while my heart continued humming so loud in my chest I could've sworn he could hear it.

"Alright, that works too." He said, not questioning it much to my relief.

Holy shit, I had a date. When you're a teenage girl, that's already a big enough of a deal. But when you're some sort of dream-life psychic werewolf girl, that's an entirely new level.

* * *

I had yet to see the Aiden that day yet and ironically enough that's what I was thinking about when I was grabbed by the forearm and dragged around the corner into an alcove where a staircase was.

And there was Aiden, glaring at me with that all-too familiar annoyed facial expression. "Where the _hell _have you been?" He asked. "Relax." I said. "I had to stay the night at Derek's place."

"You _had _to?" he repeated. "Kalel, if you don't take this whole thing seriously Deucalion's going to-"

"Going to what?" I interrupted. "I'm doing exactly what he asked. I'm getting close to them and watching them."

"You're not watching them you're watching _out _for them." His eyes were scanning my face and his words had become quieter. "You should never have told them about the dreaming in the first place."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Oh, Aiden. Jesus Christ, you told him, didn't you? You told Deucalion that they know about it."

Aiden threw up his hands. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You shouldn't be doing things knowing that he wouldn't approve of them! When was the last time you even reported to him since you fought with him? _ Never_? You know he's going to know everything in the end anyways."

"I've got it under control." I said mildly. "Did you get your bike back?"

"Yeah, the one you stole last night to go and pay a late-night visit to the enemy? It was Ethan's and we figured that's the only place you would go so we picked it up this morning. Great job hiding it in plain-sight on the friggen' side of the place."

"Hey, nobody saw it." I said. "And they're not the enemy- Deucalion said there were no sides."

"Yeah well Deucalion says a lot of things."

I stopped.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Aiden said quickly. "I'm just warning you not to do anything stupid."

I let myself smile and said, "I told you, I have it under control."

"Yeah well, try and keep it that way." Aiden said. "And you better have a good reason for all of this when you get home to tell Deucalion."

"Oh, speaking of that." I began. "I aaaaactually got invited to go out tonight with someone-"

"Who."

"It's nothing, it's not even a big deal-"

"Kalel, who asked you to go out."

I shifted my weight back and forth from one foot to another. "…. Isaac. Lahey?"

"You can't be serious." Aiden said and I knew he was talking about how he had just finished lecturing me on sticking to the plan.

"Hey, this isn't anything random. _Know thy enemy_, right?" I actually hated myself for saying that, but if I thought it would get Aiden off my back for a while, _at least_ long enough for me to go out tonight, then it was worth it I suppose.

"Alright, I guess. Do whatever you think you have to." He said. "I'll catch you later? Try not to get yourself in trouble in the meantime."

"You'll see me whether you want to or not." I joked, parting ways with him.

* * *

When I got to the cafeteria, I didn't see any of the guys yet but I saw Allison and Lydia sitting at the same table as yesterday and figured there was no harm in going over to sit with them since I was continually getting more and more comfortable with them both in class. But it was like as soon as I sat down, the conversation completely stopped and Lydia, who was sitting across from me, smiled like a doll with her mouth permanently painted on and eyes that seemed to be staring straight through my soul. I actually leaned back a bit in my seat.

"Um. Hi, Lydia." I said. "Anything… exciting happen lately…?"

"Oh, you know." She said in a voice that reminded me of a bird ruffling its feathers. "Just witnessing a little romance being born within the classroom."

Confused, I looked at Allison who was only smiling slightly, not looking like she was about to give up what the apparent secret was.

"Alright, I'll bite; what are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just you and that little display with Isaac in math class earlier. You know, the one where he asked you out _on a date._"

"Oh." I said, my cheeks flushing. "Oh yeah that. He just um, asked me to go out and get something to eat- it's not that big of a deal really."

"Not that big of a deal?" Lydia said sounding personally offended. "Honey, there are girls in this school who would be willing to do unspeakable things for that boy to ask them out to just 'go out and get something to eat.'"

Unspeakable things?

She leaned back and tilted her chin down, raising her eyebrows. "You sure got him to warm up to you quickly."

I didn't even know what to say really. "Okay you're making me increasingly nervous about this whole thing." I said laughing towards the end of my words, pretending to distract myself by pulling out my water bottle, a bag of pita chips, and an apple from my bag.

"Don't make her nervous." Allison finally spoke, talking to Lydia. "I think it's great he asked her to go out; Isaac's a good guy."

_Great_. I thought to myself. Isaac was a good guy,_ perfect_. And here I was, the complete opposite of the 'good girl' everyone had me made out to be.

"Do you want us to help you do your hair?" Lydia said perking up even more. "I have this hairstyle I've been saving, it's sort of like an Audrey Hepburn meets modern day Rapunzel; it's classy, you'd love it."

Wondering what the hell that could possibly even look like I said, "Thanks but it's fine." and then thinking quick on my feet added, "I don't want to seem like I'm trying _too _hard. I mean don't guys go for that whole 'natural I'm not interesting and therefore that makes them want you more' type of thing?"

Lydia pursed her lips and looked upwards. "Huh." She said. "I never thought of it like that. Usually I just look my best all the time and they still want me. But whatever you think'll work."


	9. Stars Can't Shine Without the Dark

When I got home, I brought my bag and shoes into the kitchen and grabbed a walked over to the fridge. I poured myself a glass of iced tea and stood there, leaning against the counter with my free arm folded over my chest. I took my time drinking it, knowing what I had to do as soon as I was finished. I took the last sip and placed the cup down in the sink, picking my bag back up and slinging it over my shoulder. It felt heavier than usual. Solemnly and quietly, I made my way down the hall where I knew Deucalion would be waiting.

Not to any surprise, the door was open. I was right, he had been expecting me.

"Can I come in?" I asked, shifting on my feet. All he did was nod, which made it that much more difficult for me to get a good feel on whether or not I thought he was pissed.

"Do you know why," he started, taking a dramatic pause, "I chose you to send to watch over the others instead of just having one of the twins do it?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, not wanting to talk in case I said something wrong.

"It's because I know your worth." Deucalion answered for me, walking around to the back of the chair I was sitting in. "I know how powerful your gift can be, and I know that you know things that no one else could possibly know."

"If the dream lets me." I blurted out, unsure if I regretted doing so. "A lot of it's open to interpretation." I wrung my own hands out in my lap.

"Ah, but still capable of predicting the future of certain individuals." Deucalion made his way back around to stand in front of me.

"And that makes it all the easier for you to get close with them. You trust them with your little secret and they trust you and your words."

I knew what he was getting at. He was probably slightly unwilling to believe that I had somehow managed to betray him by telling the others about my abilities and his reasoning for me doing so was that I had chosen a different method of "watching" everyone: the method of emotional attachment. I guess it didn't surprise me; Deucalion hardly seemed like someone to think of using emotion and relationships as a means of getting to know them. Which I was and wasn't doing all at once. Getting to know them? Yeah sure. Doing it with my first thought being that I was supposed to be looking for suspicious conversations of any talk of a war between packs? Not really first on my list.

"So you're not angry that I told them?"

Deucalion thought a moment longer. "No. After all your instructions were to watch them and evidently you've chosen to do so by becoming close to them all."

Alright so I was right about what he assumed. I felt a stab of guilt in my gut that I had in some way betrayed my alpha. I knew in my heart that I had only gotten close to them because well, I wanted to. Actual companionship- that was something I had admittedly longed for since I had lost my old life. Since my parents.

"Think of this as a, _friendly reminder_ that that is _all _you are doing." Deucalion added as if he had somehow gotten a glimpse into my mind. "It's better for everyone if you don't find yourself too well-integrated with the _others." _

"Did you lie to me." I blurted sternly. The words had sprung from my lips before my brain processed that it was happening.

"_What_?" he asked, in an appalling voice clouded with threat.

"You _said _there were no sides. If there aren't any sides, why do you seem so concerned about my loyalty to this one?"

Deucalion smiled, and that scared me. "Because it would be a pity if the girl who possesses one of the most intricate and _impressive_ minds were to get herself in harm's way because she made the crucial mistake of following her _heart_ over following a path of loyalty to her pack."

"I just don't want you to hurt anyone."

He laughed lightly. "I'm not going to hurt anyone if I have no doubts you are doing as you are told. May I remind you that I was the one who took you in? I gave you power when you had nothing, when you had nobody else."

My eyes were staring out straight in front of me. "I don't need anybody else." I said under my breath.

"After your parents died in the car accident what did you do? Ah, that's right. You didn't know what you were supposed to do; you sat in that house alone by yourself for _weeks_."

"I don't need anybody else." I repeated, feeling a tear spill over and curve down towards my chin. Deucalion stopped in front of the chair facing me. Slowly, he leaned forward, closer to me. And just as I allowed my eyes to rest on him, he said, "You need _me_."

I sniffed and held my breath. I wasn't this pathetic; I had to keep it together.

"I'm going out tonight." I said and I wasn't entirely sure why I had. Was I giving in and this was simply just me reporting into Deucalion on the big events in my life, or was I making a statement to him that I _didn't _need him for because for some reason I had convinced myself that maybe, just _maybe, _I was going to find someone who I _did_ need, and that person wasn't him.

"I'm going out with Isaac Lahey."

"Are you." He stated rather than asked. "Isaac Lahey. The boy turned werewolf whose father was killed by the famous kanima."

My eyes flickered back up to him. "The what?"

The look on his face was sadistic. "A bite experiment gone wrong."

I watched as he kept moving around his desk, trying to think of what he could have meant by that.

"I suppose I would have prepped you further by giving you a more extensive background check on the boy if I had known you were going to keep an eye on him by wrapping him around your pretty little finger."

I didn't dare speak, surges of anger rapidly flashing through my body.

"You told him you saw his father in your dreams."

"Yeah. I did."

"And just how upset had he really seemed about the whole thing?"

I thought back to the previous night. Besides the fact that Deucalion had known I snuck out and where to, which I wasn't all that surprised by, I thought about the look on Isaac's face.

"I… I don't know." I said, which was true. Maybe I expected more of a reaction or maybe I hadn't, it didn't much matter. All I knew was that I had since then wondered why and how his dad had actually died.

"Isaac's father," Deucalion began, "Was not a model parent by any standards. To be quite frank and blunt with you, he took most of his anger and frustration out on the boy. Beat him actually. And locked him up in a freezer when he saw it fit, quite a few times."

Something lodged itself in my throat. Deucalion paused, like he was letting me soak in it. My brain was a frenzy of memories of my own past as well as vivid assumptions of the horrors of what must have been Isaac's.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am trying to get the fact across to you that you may _think _you see the whole picture, but you don't. You're inexperienced on how these things work and you haven't fully mastered the ability of what your dreaming is capable of doing."

"I saw his father die." I said. "I didn't know it happened however it did and I didn't know about those… other things."

"That's precisely the story. And why do you suppose you had that dream in the first place; a dream involving the life of somebody who at the time was a complete stranger? Did you assume that was a coincidence?"

"I don't know." I said.

"The dreams you have about other people are just as much of an insight into their lives as they are into your own. That dream being about Isaac was your mind predicting _your _own future; the one where your path crosses into his."

I had just assumed up to this point that who and what I dreamt about were simply larger incidents of things that were to come and that's why they were the ones that were deemed important enough to be translated into my thoughts. I don't know why the idea that they somehow would end up involving me personally never crossed my mind. I hadn't exactly walked into Deucalion's office with the intention to be mind-blown, yet here I was.

"This just proves you have no idea how to control the gift you possess." He waved a hand up lightly in the air. "But I can show you how. And I can be your teacher. But I need you to do this for me, and not only for my sake but for the sake of all the little friends you seem to be making at Beacon Hills High. So when you say you are going out with Isaac tonight, I know you have it in your best interest to further study his actions. A better understanding of someone can only give you a greater insight into the events involving them to come."

"I'm confused." I admitted, still distracted by the idea that I had known I was going to cross paths with Isaac before I even had. "So my brain knew that I was supposed to meet Isaac?"

"Which is just all the more reason to further investigate what your subconscious is trying to tell you. You're no longer only doing this for my insight and the well-being of everyone, but for yourself."

I was staring down at my shoes. I took in a breath and held it and then I looked back up.

"So if I tell you that _Derek Hale_ has been showing up in my dreams, what does that mean?"

Deucalion smiled and leaned back on the front of his desk.

"Tell me more." He entailed.

* * *

I wanted to rip the flesh off my bones and burn it. I wanted to gut myself like a fish and then throw everything overboard. I didn't deserve to be going out at all. I didn't deserve Deucalion's leadership or the protection of the twins or the trust of everyone that I had met at Beacon Hills. I was a liar and a sneak and a crazy dreamer in the most literal sense.

_I'm not doing anything wrong_, I kept repeating. All I'm doing is watching them. Who cares if I do it by being their friend? Who cares if I I'm not telling them the whole story? Who cares if _I _don't even know the full story, if I don't even know exactly why Deucalion is making me watch over them all? Who cares if my parents would be disappointed in me, or that the basis of all of these relationships is nothing but a big fat lie? _Who cares?_ The answer to that question was nobody. Because I _had _nobody who would know enough _to _care.

I turned my face away from the vanity mirror over to the bedside table. My dream journal, unkempt and not recently updated, stared back at me.

My hair was half pulled up, the strands twisting and winding around themselves in clusters. I was wearing a baggy white, off-the-shoulder shirt with a skirt covered in purple, navy, light blue, and pink roses and little short grey boots. Everything about my outfit sounded and looked pretty, so then why was I so utterly disgusted with myself?

* * *

I took the car to Derek's loft, figuring that nobody would know whose it was as opposed to taking one of the twin's bikes and risking _that_ entire awkward slash disastrous potential situation again.

When I knocked on the door, Isaac answered, which I was glad about since the last time Derek had seen me we hadn't exactly left each other on great terms.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

I shrugged a little and smiled, glancing to the side. "And where would it be that we're going?" I asked.

"I have a place picked out." He said, stepping out of the doorway in his grey shirt and jeans.

We ended up going to this snazzy little restaurant in the middle of town with an outside patio and tiny lanterns strung around the railings. I made some reference to it reminding me of the movie 'Tangled' but he didn't get the reference. He ordered off the grill menu and I asked the hostess if it were possible to order something off of the breakfast menu, to which she replied with a 'yes' but not without a long questioning stare. After she left, Isaac smirked at me and raised a brow, asking, "Pancakes?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I like pancakes." I said like I was admitting some deep secret. "My mom used to make them for me every weekend."

After we ate he paid and I argued about it but he said something along the lines of, "the guy's supposed to pay and our waitress already thinks you're strange enough ordering pancakes at 7:30," to which I didn't really have much to argue with.

After dinner it went without saying that the both of us weren't really set to go home just quite yet. We walked around downtown for a bit and then after a while of me chasing pigeons around the sidewalks and him trying to convince me that Derek didn't hate me while doing a bitter impression of his alpha, we stopped and had been sitting on this bench for a while.

I was telling some story about this goldfish I had as a kid and how he died before I even got the chance to name him and since every fish after that had met the same cruel, short-lived fate. When I was finished, I laughed and was watching a couple make their way into some coffee shop across the way when Isaac said, "Do you like stars?"

My head pivoted back to him and only then did I realize that he had been staring at me for more than a moment.

"Sure," I smirked. "I mean who doesn't love spherical celestial bodies consisting of a mass of gas that is hot enough to sustain nuclear fusion and thus produce radiant energy?"

Isaac blinked in response. "She's no good at math but she's got science in a headlock." I laughed.

"Yeah, I like stars." I said. "Why?"

"I know a place where we can get a great view of the town," he raised and moved his hand steadily across the sky like he was waving to the moon. "On a good night the lights from the buildings don't block out the stars and you can see them for miles."

I tiled my head towards him and looked up where he had outlined the sky. "Think this is a good night?" I asked.

I could feel him looking at me again and I let my eyes meet his. "Well I think it is." He said, leading on that he meant it in a way besides the one involving stars. "Do you?"

A smile spread its way across my face. "I think so too."


	10. The Only Way Out Is Through

Isaac was right about the stars. It was a good night to see them, and I could tell that as I followed him running through the woods even before we were stopping at his supposed spot.

Suddenly, there were more trees and I was dodging around them and over fallen braches before pushing my way through a patch of leaves and emerging into this clear area.

Isaac was already standing there facing me, his eyes glowing and a soft smile on his lips. I looked around. All around us there was nothing but stars.

"Wow." I said not caring how cliché it might've been. 'Wow' was right. This place was pretty beautiful, and something about it was so charming and familiar, like I had seen it in a-

I stopped walking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I immediately saw Isaac's face fall.

"What is it?" he asked. He looked up and around like maybe he thought I had heard something or someone coming, but that was far from what it was.

"Isaac…" I said, still frozen. "I've been here before." It was like I couldn't help waiting there, standing like I was preparing for something, I'm not even sure what, to happen. Like maybe Derek would walk out from behind us and tell me not to jump, or maybe the edge of the cliff that was now within my view that I was staring straight at would fill to the brim with water. And then I would hear that girl scream.

"It was here, wasn't it."

I turned. Isaac's eyes were wide and his eyebrows rose slightly. "This is where that dream takes place."

All I could do is nod.

"But you've never seen it in real life."

"No, not that I remember." I let myself fall down to the ground, bending my legs around in a criss-cross style. "I found out something else about what I've been seeing." I admitted, picking at the grass. Isaac sat himself next to me and his mouth hung open just a bit before he asked the words, "What's that?"

My brows knotted together as I spoke. "It has something to do with me. Like all of them somehow involve me without actually involving me. Trust me, I know it's confusing- I was too."

Isaac was quite. I knew what the first thing he was thinking was.

"I only saw your father in my dream before I knew you because I was going to know you later in life." I said, looking over to him. "It wasn't random or a coincidence. It's the futures of others just as much as a piece of my own."

"How did you figure that?" he asked more curious than I had anticipated. I blinked.

"I visited Deaton after school today; I just had a couple more questions."

**Why ****did I just say that? **I hated more than I can possibly convey that I had just lied to Isaac but what else was I supposed to say? Oh yeah my adoptive guardian slash alpha Deucalion is having me watch over you and I lied about where I came from and my entire life basically? It was obvious that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that I was sent to Beacon Hills High under Deucalion's watchful eye but now that I thought about it… why was it such a huge deal? Here I was, lying to this guy I really liked when he was completely oblivious that I knew his entire past as well as the backgrounds of all his friends, all for a reason I still didn't fully understand. Yeah it was for everyone's benefit and to make sure nothing was going to happen, but why? What was going to happen?

"Kalel?"

I blinked back into reality.

"I just…" I wasn't sure where I was going with my sentence when I started talking. "I understand why that dream made sense I suppose. And now this new one had lead me here, to _this _place. Where I've never been before and I don't understand why. There's no one here except for Derek on occasion. And myself."

"What if that's it?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What if what's it?"

"Like you said before, the dream always somehow affects you personally. What if this one just involves you? Yeah my dad showed up before and Derek is tell you not to jump off, but what if the entire dream is just based around you and what you choose to do."

I stared at him for a moment longer. "But how do I know what I'm supposed to do. All I keep getting is signs and pieces. They always lead me to these problems that I'm supposed to fix and I don't even know what they are before they've already happened." I didn't for it to happen, but towards the end my voice cracked as I threw my hands down in my lap in defeat. "I mean, what's the point in having this ability to do this just to fail at trying to figure out what it all means?"

"You're not failing." Isaac said and he had an arm around me, sitting closer. My heart might've skipped had it not felt so heavy. I leaned my head against his chest. "You're doing the best you can. And don't you remember? I said we were going to figure it out, and I meant that. You're not alone in this, Kalel."

Alone.

What a word that was to hear, let alone be used in that context. I was after my parents died. I was alone for two weeks which still remain a blur of anxiety and panic that I've buried deep within the file cabinets in the bottom of my psyche. I had the twins and Kali in the house, but it's hard _not _to feel alone when you feel like the entire world is trying to keep some big secret from you. Deucalion claimed to have everyone's best interest in mind, but here I was, questioning myself and the entire purpose of why I was even here. It was that sort of thing kind of makes it harder to believe that the category of 'everyone' really even involved me. Suddenly the words, _I don't need anybody else _resurfaced in my ears.

I had myself entirely convinced that I was better off alone.

And then suddenly someone was sitting next to me, telling my otherwise for the first time in as long as I could bear to remember.

I looked up at Isaac, my lips parted by mere millimeters and my eyes empty. I could tell I startled him by the way his arm around me jerked, unsure if I was looking at him because I had just become aware of the fact that he had gotten this close to me. My mind blanked for a second and I was stuck there, awestruck over the way his blue eyes still somehow managed to be shine in the dark.

In a voice so quiet I wasn't sure if he could hear, I said, "You don't have to do that." I was shaking my head at this point. "You don't know what you're getting yourself involved with. You-"

"Know what it's like to have no one." He finished.

He didn't know I knew the details of his father, but it still stung like he did.

I let him keep speaking. "And besides, why else would our paths have crossed if there wasn't some reason why?"

My heart panged with guilt. He was so trusting towards me and I was no unworthy of being trusted by anyone, let alone someone as willing as he was help me.

"We have to get Derek to listen." I said. "I know he has something to do with this, I can feel it."

"Then let's go pay him a visit then." Isaad said, standing. He reached out a hand and I took it, feeling him pull me to my feet. I took a step forward and a hand out flat, palm out as a means of steadying myself, but it ended up meeting against the t-shirt over his chest. I paused, straightening my posture and slowly curling my fingers down into my hand. When I looked back up, he was looking down at me and I felt a hand slide its way up my arm and to the crook between my chin and my neck. He stopped there and shot me a crooked smile. "Let's go," he said. "I'll race ya'."

I knew Isaac was trying his best to stay in good spirits for my sake; I knew I could be really negative when I wasn't paying attention. But in that moment, it wasn't the fact that I was riddled with guilt or the fear of a second attempt at getting through to Derek going south. It was the fact that after Isaac had taken off just seconds before I did, I heard it again. I heard the faint, _very _faint, sound of nails on leaves. It could have easily been mistaken as something as common as a squirrel or an acorn falling to anyone else; you would have had to have been around it long enough to recognize it as the distinct sound of someone treading on the forest ground. It was footsteps. We were being watched.

* * *

"Is this the girl who was sleeping on our couch this morning?" The girl standing in the doorway didn't look the slightest bit pleased to see Isaac and I standing in the doorway inside the loft, let alone sound the slightest bit amused. She looked me up and down without any expression.

"Um, hi I'm Kalel."

"I know who you are." She replied, equally as expressionless as before.

"Cora, lighten up." Isaac mumbled under his breath. "She's here to help."

"Weird because I don't remember asking for assistance with anything."

The three of us looked over at Derek who had just entered the room.

"Can't tell they're related or anything." I shot at Isaac, knowing they'd all hear anyways.

"Ah patience is but a virtue." Said yet another male voice. An equally as built figure was beside Derek. I let my eyes study what he was wearing. Damn that was a deep-ass v-neck. I guess he must've noticed I was staring because the guy I didn't recognize looked down at himself and immediately said, "What? The v-neck? Yeah I used to be a scoop-neck guy. I feel the point of the 'v' is far more intimidating."

"Uh, Kalel, this is Peter…" Isaac trailed off. Peter shot me a smile and replied to his introduction with, "The pleasure is mine. I've heard nothing miraculous things about you."

"Oh." I said. "Well, see, that's actually what I'm here to talk to you about."

"We." Isaac added in, stepping closer to me and turning his gaze in the direction of Derek, who was standing with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Just in case you decide you're still not ready to listen."

"There's nothing to talk about." Derek said simply like it was a matter of pure fact, shrugging his shoulders.

I took another step forwards towards him; I was desperate. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cora keeping her eyes on me the whole time.

"I know you don't believe me." I started, prepared this time that I was going to get through to him. I _had _to get through to him. "I know how crazy it sounds, that I can see these things all before they happen. But you have to believe me. I can't just sit back and watch someone else get hurt."

"And I told you to come back when you have proof." He rebutted, arms still crossed. He looked me up and down, eyebrows raised, like he was waiting for me to produce some paper form or document that proved my trustworthiness. I didn't have any of that.

"Derek she tried to jump off the railing this morning." Isaac said. "That isn't something that just happens."

"Sleepwalking, actually. It happens to a lot of Americans. About twenty percent." Derek nodded.

I had been trying so hard not to get frustrated this entire time but he was just making it so difficult. Somewhere deep inside me, the little girl who sat and pleaded with people to believe her story threw in the towel.

"It's thirty percent." I said in a voice that made Cora, Peter, and Isaac all look at me with expressions mild with surprise. I couldn't help but stomp my feet into the hard floor as I walked the rest of the way up to Derek until I was standing only inches from him. He didn't budge.

"And I have proof. If you really want to hear it."

His expression didn't falter.

"Enlighten me."

I grinded my teeth and tried to control my breathing. I really didn't want to have to do this, but it seemed more and more like it was my only option at this point.

"Paige." Was all I had to say. After that the air in the room turned to concrete. Peter's jaw dropped and Cora stood there with a stunned expression. Derek's own expression faultered.

In a voice that was thick with extinguished pain, he gritted out the words, "How. How do you know about that."

It kind of made me regret having said it in the first place. But like I said, I had no other options if I wanted to get through to him. Still I felt the guilt bumping around my chest like a dryer with shoes in it.

"I saw that too." I said. "That piece of your past, the one with her. That's how I know, Derek. The same way I know that something bad is going to happen if we don't stop it first."


	11. When Time Stops

I never dreamt about Derek and Paige.

I had only ever seen Derek in this most recent reoccurring dream. I never saw a vision of him with his childhood lover; I didn't even know what she looked like.

But for whatever reason, Deucalion did know. And after telling him that I had seen Derek in my dreams, he had done with me what he had done about Isaac: he gave me a thicker cut of 'background information.' So that was how I knew all about this pertinent piece of Derek's life; not because I had seen it for myself but because Deucalion had told me all about it. Every time I lie, I swear a piece of me ignited and burned away in my chest, leaving a new scar in the collection I must've had going by this point. But there was literally no other option in my eyes. I either lied now and got Derek on my side, or I let him continue to be stubborn and doubt me when it would only lead to more people getting hurt.

But as he stood there, his cold, hard eyes that had once been drilling into my skull scanning the floor, I knew what I had done was wrong. I was using this against him, whether I was convinced it was for a greater good or not. In the end, I was helping him. But in the moment, I knew I was hurting him. And I felt so unbelievably sorry and sick about that.

I had held my breath for a solid minute before anyone spoke.

He cleared his throat and then Derek had said, "So, why are you convinced something is about to happen?"

It worked; Derek was ready to listen. I finally had them all believing that something was about to happen and finally I could use their help in preventing it.

I told him and Cora and Peter all about what I saw. Peter keep periodically nodding and narrowing his eyebrows like he was listening intently and Cora's body language towards me eventually relaxed, her eyes gradually widening and her mind opening up. I was up in Isaac's room with him now, sitting on the edge of his bed. He walked over and I thought he was going to merely take a seat next to me but instead he let himself fall backwards, staring up at the ceiling.

"Good view?" I joked.

Isaac ignored my comment and instead said, "I can't believe you actually got Derek Hale, the most stubborn guy on the face of the planet, to listen to you. I don't think anyone's ever been able to change his mind before."

"Yeah, well," I said, letting myself fall backwards too. "I felt bad bringing it up but it was the only way he'd help me."

I wiggled my toes in my shoes. "I feel bad about knowing all these personal details of everyone else's lives without them having ever told me, actually." There was a silence in which I knew he was processing how I was indirectly speaking about his father. But I also knew that he only knew as much as I had told him, which doesn't include the violent details Deucalion had told me before I went out.

"It's not your fault." Isaac's eyes were searching the ceiling. "And something tells me I probably would have ended up telling you at some point anyways."

I chewed on the thought of that. Did that mean that he already felt like he could trust me with something as personal and traumatizing as that part of his life?

"I want to tell you something." I said suddenly, surprising myself. Isaac propped himself up on both elbows. "What is it?"

Now I was the one searching the ceiling for an answer I knew I wouldn't find in the swirling pattern in the paint. "I think it's only fair that if I know about your dad you know about my parents." I turned my head towards him at the end of my sentence, trying to gage how I thought he might react to the thought.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," he started, "but you only know that he died. Our relationship beforehand- it wasn't…"

"I know." was all I said.

"Oh." He said back, surprised.

I knew he was assuming that it was something I saw. I knew that. But I wasn't sure if I could handle hearing the story a second time, let alone from him. So I told myself just this once it was alright for me to let him believe that was the case. What was I supposed to say? _Deucalion told me all about it_? Yeah I don't think so.

"So… what happened to your parents?" Isaac asked. "If you still want to tell me."

I looked back up. "They died in a car accident. And I know, you're sorry, you don't have to say anything. I've heard the words 'I'm sorry' more times than anyone should have to. My parents and I, we never really had a _great_ relationship but that was my fault; I spent a lot of time pushing them away, being a stereotypical complicated teenage girl. And then we were going out for a family dinner, which I really didn't want to go to, because my dad got some promotion, I don't know. That's how shitty of a daughter I am; I don't even really know what we were supposed to be celebrating. Anyways, it was just one of those freak things."

I took a minute to remember it all, to let the memories in the dusty drawers at the back of my mind flutter forward.

"It was an eighteen-wheeler. I don't remember what it was for but I remember that it was white. I didn't have time to read the words on the side. I had ear buds in and music blasting because I was trying to avoid conversation but I still remember what it sounded like;_ like metal screeching against metal and pulling itself apart_. I don't think they ever even saw our car, and they just kind of… ran it over and then pushed it over the guardrail."

My eyes stung. "And I remember briefly opening my eyes when they were pushing me on a stretcher into the ambulance and seeing the car. It hardly looked like a car anymore at all. And there were too bumps on the ground covered with blue tarps. Then after I was released from the hospital, I was eighteen so technically I was an adult and didn't need anyone to watch me so I didn't know what else to do and I just… went back to the house."

"You just stayed there alone?"

"Yeah. For a while." I looked at Isaac and gave him a weak smile. "And then my pack found me."

"How'd they find you?"

"I remember thinking those nights lying awake in my bed that I was being watched. I would hear things downstairs or the faintest footsteps you can imagine, and I questioned whether or not someone was coming into the house. I never locked the doors or windows or anything. I thought that maybe if someone was coming in the house to steal something I didn't really have a lot left that they could take. And if they were coming in the house with the intention of hurting me or killing me off because I'd be a witness to their robbery or something, I really wouldn't have cared. Part of me thinks I was leaving the house open because I was hoping it would happen."

The words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to think of how they would actually sound coming out of my mouth.

"I've never told anyone that before." I said quieter. "That period of time really wasn't the highlight of my life. Then one night I heard something, out in the hallway and it didn't seem accidental; it seemed like someone was purposefully trying to get my attention. And I just kind of got up and opened the door. And there was this… guy, just standing there. And I just kept standing there too, looking at him like I was imaging the whole thing. And the first thing he said to me was, '_For a girl with absolutely nothing, you could so easily gain so much._'"

"So you let him turn you." Isaac said. "Derek did the same to me. He advertised the bite like it was some kind of _gift_."

"Do you think it was?" I asked. Isaac shrugged. "Things have gotten more interesting. I don't really like thinking about how my life would have panned out in the long run had none of this happened." He looked at me suddenly. "I wouldn't be here, for starters."

I wasn't completely sure if he meant at all or here next to me on the bed, but something in the way he had looked at me made me think that maybe he meant both.

"It's hard not to appreciate something that was given to you when you had nothing else, whether or not it ends up being a gift or a curse." I said. "I didn't mind my old life but I didn't have much of a choice in whether or not I kept it. But when I think about it, I think turning as opposed to not after the accident was the better option for me. It gives me a reason to try and fall asleep at night and get up in the morning because I know what I'm dreaming has a lot of potential for something."

I made it a point to try and avoid his eyes. I don't even know why but I had always felt embarrassed talking about things related to how I felt even though I knew I shouldn't. I think a lot of people besides me feel like that but related to this specific scenario I feel like Isaac did too. We both had lost a lot and were confused by what it was exactly that we had gained. I let myself look and studied his jawline. Something fluttered in my stomach. He was the first person since the accident I had opened up to; Deucalion, the twins, and Kali all knew my story but I had always felt like it was pried out of me. That night when Deucalion showed up in my house, he knew I had been alone all that time since the accident and had been keeping an eye on me. I guess he was scoping me out, getting a feel for if he thought I was worthy and could even handle being turned. And I guess I made the cut.

"When your alpha gave you the bite, did he tell you that there was a possibility it could kill you?" Isaac asked suddenly.

I nodded. "He told me there were risks. But like I said, I didn't much care about that at that point."

He shifted his jaw, obviously bothered by something I had said.

"What?" I asked.

"I hope you don't think like that anymore." He said, surprising me slightly. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to."

"I guess I don't." I said, smiling for a quick moment. "I keep telling myself I have these dreams because I have some sort of purpose here, even though ninety percent of the time I have no clue what that purpose is." I paused and then looked back to him. "Did you ever think like that?"

"Yeah." He said. "I did. But all three of us-"

He stopped himself short. "When Derek turned me, he turned two others too: this girl Erica and this guy Boyd. And I think they both felt that way, which was why he chose us; because it was so easy to convince us that this was the right choice as opposed to our human lives. He made us feel like he was doing it for us but ultimately he was just trying to make a pack, to gain power. Boyd and Erica ended up getting killed though."

I was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Why did he want power so badly?" I asked. Isaac looked around the room.

"He wanted to create a strong pack, to be the top dog. It's not like that anymore really I suppose; things have changed and a lot has gone on since then. Once you lose people you care about you start rethinking a few things and I think he finally realized that power wasn't really that important at the end of the day. He had it in his mind before that he needed to intimidate all the others- Kali and Deucalion and them."

There are hundreds of theories on time. Some people will argue that it's continuous and never-ending while I'm sure others will argue that each day the sunrises, time resets itself and the day begins all over again. Personally, I'm not entirely sure whether I think time is always going or stopping and restarting itself.

All I know is that in that moment I swear to God it stopped.


	12. The Ugly Truth

"Kalel, DON'T." Aiden's words were blunt and sharp but they appeared muffled in my mind. "Just- Stop, alright? Don't go in there."

"Why?" I hadn't meant for my voice to crack the way it did. I looked him dead in the eyes and I swear if looks could kill. "So I can continue to be manipulated to work for something I don't believe in? So I can be _used_ for somebody else's lie? What do you expect me to do, just keep living with a pack of strangers?" The last words in my sentence cut deep. I could tell by the way Aiden's expression wavered. I couldn't help it, the anger inside of me rushed again and I looked him up and down and then between the two twins as they stood there in front of me, willing me not to walk into Deucalion's office.

I shook my head and with a questioning expression that showed the same hurt as Aiden's, I said, "_Do I even know either of you_?"

Aiden gritted his jaw. "Kalel," Ethan said. "It's not like that, okay? We were just doing what we were-"

"What you were told, I know." I let myself finally breathe in. "But I'm tired of lying to other people."

Surprisingly, I was able to walk between the two of them without getting an arm grabbed or having a body twice my size step out and block my path.

"Kalel." I stopped when I heard my name again.

"If you go in there and confront him, he's going to kill you." It was Aiden this time.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even turn around.

"Don't want me to lie to you anymore? Well if you go in there that's what's going to happen. And don't pull the whole 'who even are you' card. It's not like either of us don't give a shit about you because if I didn't I'd tell you to go ahead and walk right in there. At the end of the day you're still a member of this pack. Just- Don't walk in there. _We care about you_."

My eyes stung. The only people who I thought had my back ever since the accident had only been going along with Deucalion's plans this entire time. They just wanted whatever he did, which was for me to 'get in good' with the other side so that he could use what I saw in my dreams against them. He wasn't helping me by turning me, he was turning me into his perfect little instrument. I was fighting for the wrong side this whole time, blinded by the idea that what I was doing was for some 'greater good.' Well it wasn't; it was for Deucalion and his sick kick to gain more power and create the perfect little pack.

My hands balled into fists at my sides and then I let them go.

"Sometimes caring isn't enough." I said monotone, before I kept walking forward and further down the hallway.

* * *

"What did you just say?" I asked. Isaac shifted, unintentionally a bit closer to me on the bed.

"Which part?" he asked. "Derek wanting power, or Deucalion and-"

"That." I said, swallowing hard. "That last part." I paused a minute to think about how I wanted to go about doing this. My heart fluttered for the wrong reasons.

"Who's Deucalion?"

Isaac seemed like he was chewing on his thoughts. My heart raced and I swear you could hear it.

He laughed in a voice and so nonchalantly said, "I guess you could say he's the guy out to get us all."

* * *

The door was open but Deucalion wasn't in his office. I didn't give myself time to consider why I thought he would be gone and would have left the door unlocked before I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway, essentially blocking my way out.

"Kalel." He said in a voice fake with cheer. "It sounds as though we have some things to discuss."

* * *

"He mainly just wants Scott and Derek, for his pack. But he refers to himself as 'the demon wolf' which trust me, is fully as intimidating as it sounds. He doesn't care who stands in his way of getting what he wants and even though his sight is gone, I swear it's like he can always see ten moves in front of us. He's made a pass at us all in some way I think, not to mention he kidnapped Scott's mom and nearly had Deaton's sister killed on the spot. I haven't heard mention of him in a while, but Derek seems to think that's exactly what he wants. He thinks Deucalion's planning something, and that's why he hasn't made an appearance lately. And to be honest, I think that's why everyone was so hesitant when you first showed up; they're just taking caution in everything. Like I said, Deucalion and his pack, Kali and the twins, they don't care about hurting people and whatever else it takes. It's all about power and they'll manipulate and use whatever they want to get it."

* * *

"Tell me the truth." My body was shaking, hands balled into fists. "Tell me the _real _truth. Tell me you're using me to get to the others. Tell me you only took me in so I could be your insider and pick them apart so you had the upper hand."

Deucalion only smiled.

"You used me." I said in a breath.

"It isn't like you would have done anything with it on your own." He threw back.

"Did you know this is what would happen when you turned me? You knew what you were turning me into."

He stood straighter in the doorway and it seemed like all the shadows in the room grew stories taller. "You had nobody else, _you _chose to be what you are."

"But you knew." I cried. "You knew I'd have this ability and you only turned me so you could use it. Deaton told me only someone who had nothing worth living for in the real world would gain something like it and that's why-"

"You think I _knew_?" Deucalion interrupted. I could tell his anger was building like a fire caught on dry grass. "I didn't just know, _I made you_. You didn't have nothing, you _were _nothing, and _I _created you."

"What are you talking about." I stood my ground as he took steps closer to me.

"You think the crash, _your _parents_, _was an _accident_?"

Every fiber in my body froze.

"You think that truck just _didn't see the car at all_? There's a reason they never found the body of the driver but that's not something you let yourself wonder about. It's painful enough thinking back to that day, isn't it? You're not the only one with insight into the future, Kalel. Killing off your parents guaranteed that you would have nothing to stand for, only leaving you to wallow in your human emptiness. After that you were a perfect fit for the job description."

"You didn't." I was shaking my head. "You had no way of knowing whether or not I would survive the crash- I could have died then."

Deucalion raised his head up towards the ceiling. "Well now that was risk that I was willing to take."

Half of me wanted to lunge at him, rip his throat out of his neck. The other part wanted to fall to pieces on the floor. How could I have been so stupid? I was doing the dirty work for the man who _killed _my parents.

"Besides, you didn't die, did you? So it would seem as though everything has worked out."

"No." was all I could get out at first. "You- You can't _do_ this."

"But I already have." He said like he had anticipated all this, expected that I would discover the truth and he had his lines all memorized for when it happened. "You've already told me about your dreams, what you saw, about Derek-"

"I'm not your fucking_ puppet_!" I yelled interrupting him. I couldn't take hearing anymore of this; I didn't care if I thought Aiden was right. He could just kill me where I stood. I watched Deucalion's chin tilt down, his jaw tightening.

"Your disobedience is verging on leading me to believe that you could possibly be just as pathetic and _foolish_ as you were as a human."

"You don't get to decide what happens to me anymore." I growled. "I'm done. With all of this."

"You are not done until I _say_ you are!" He raged. "If I tell you to spy on a group of teenagers, you obey me and do as you're told! If I tell you to kill two million _innocent_ people, you _DO_ it. If I tell you to _jump_,"

By this point the anger in his tone should have had me shaking on the floor.

"You say, _how high." _

_Jump. _

_Jump. _

_Don't jump._

* * *

I guess that was when it hit me. The dream. Derek, the cliff, jumping, the water, the entire town suffocating below. It was all a metaphor. Of course it was.

I was never going to jump off of anything. Me following the direction of Deucalion- _that _was my fall. He was leading me off of this metaphysical cliff, into danger without me realizing any of it was happening. I was blind and in the dark this whole time, just like the lights and stars in the sky had been every night in that dream. By listening to him and doing whatever he said I was practically playing his puppet; _If I tell you to jump you say how high_.

And the water? If I jumped, I drowned. Deucalion's plan was to take control over all of Beacon Hills, become top dog, and here I was, just another pawn in his game. The screaming I heard below off the edge of the cliff? That screaming was me. How did I not see it before- after all, I was the one who _woke up screaming_ in my own bed. There isn't a very lot of room between reality and dreaming when you're talking about my life.

And then of course there was the part where Derek had showed up. Derek was the 'other side;' Derek was willing me to keep away from the edge, warning me that what I was doing was dangerous. In the end, that had saved me and although I had technically jumped in the previous dream, you can't forget that these are still my dreams. I still have some control over what happens and I had chosen to wake up seconds before hitting the water and I was choosing now to be done jumping.

But at the end of what I saw, there was one other crucial part; one that made my stomach lurch. In the dream, Derek had pulled me back up, basically saving me. But he had been the one who fell crashing into the water below. He had saved me from my own mess I had created with Deucalion and now he was the one personally drowning in it.

That dream wasn't foreshadowing the life of somebody else. It was a forewarning of my own.

* * *

When I left Derek and Isaac's place in a hurry, I didn't give much of an explanation. I pretty much bee-lined it back to the house. I was never a confrontational person, and especially never one when I knew I was getting myself involved with a _demon wolf_. But this was different. Every second I spent on Deucalion's side was a second I was not only deceiving myself, but Scott and Stiles and Isaac and Allison and Lydia and everyone else who had shown me kindness and acceptance. Everyone who had _trusted _me against their better judgment.

I remember Isaac was yelling my name from inside and coming down the stairs after me, when I was already throwing the door open. I was so determined to get back that I didn't see Scott coming inside before I had walked right into him. Stiles was there too, but I just ducked my head and threw out an, "I'm sorry" before making my way around them, knowing that maybe they'd never know the true extent of just how sorry I was.

"Um, it's alright." Scott said, confused as I hurried away. "Kalel?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles asked after me. I ignored them both and got in the car, already on the road before Isaac had joined the two on the steps, all three staring at me as I drove off.

* * *

"What's going on?" Scott asked Isaac as the car drove off. His mouth slightly open and shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair and honestly said, "I don't know. We were just talking and then- She just got up and said she had to leave."

"Well what'd you say? Did you insult her outfit or something?" Stiles said.

"No, I- I don't even know what I said wrong."

"Well what were you talking about?" Scott pressed on, eager.

Isaac blinked a few times. "I don't know, she told me about how her parents- They got into a car accident- and we were talking about Derek and her pack and then-"

The boy stopped.

"What?" Scott asked. "Isaac, what'd you say?"

"Deucalion." Isaac said panicked. "Scott, we were talking about Deucalion."


	13. What You Can and Can't Forgive

"Don't make this difficult for me, Kalel." Deucalion was pacing in front of me. "I really don't want to have to hurt you. After all it seems like such a wasted effort; going through all of this just to have me end you on the spot."

I stood glued in place. There was nothing I could do. I had only turned, what? Three months ago? How was a three month old werewolf going to face against the demon wolf? Not very well.

My shoulders slumped. My heart was heavy with the weight of knowing that he was right, I didn't have a choice. And then there was a loud banging noise far off in the house. Deucalion, who I was now slowly realizing had grown a bit of fur and redness to his eyes, snapped his head and snarled in that direction. I looked up too, my eyebrows raising.

When it happened the second time, it was far more dramatic. It was louder, and it sounded like snapping wood. There was a bellowing growl.

In an instant, I saw a flash of someone who I couldn't tell was Aiden or Ethan, _fly _backwards past the doorframe and then there was a _thud _of them hitting floor. Scott appeared in the doorway, shoulders hunched and wolfed out. I stood there, completely struck with surprise.

He let out a growl at Deucalion, who only started progressing in his wolf transformation… And then there was the flash of Isaac as he bounded down the hall behind Scott, obviously going after whoever had been thrown down the hall.

I couldn't believe they found me. But before I could blink, Scott and Deucalion were going at one another, making their way across the room. Deucalion made a strike at Scott, throwing him against the bookshelf. I cringed, panicked as to what I could do, before I heard a voice yell my name.

"_Kalel_!"

I looked back at the door. There was Stiles.

Using both his hands he threw them out in front of him and then over his head, ushering me over. I darted across the room, right before Deucalion and Scott tumbled in their fight to the opposite side of the carpet.

"You alright?" he asked, giving me a quick look up and down.

"Fine." I said, breathing heavily.

"Come on, let's get out of here-"

It was like as if on cue, right as the both of us turned, there was Ethan, fully wolfed out at the end of the hall that we needed to go down in order to leave.

"Oh. And then _that _happened." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"Ethan, don't." I pleaded. "Don't make me fight you." I could hear what sounded like more furniture breaking and bodies being thrown against the wall from behind me.

Ethan snarled before letting out a growl in response. That told me all I needed to know.

Stepping out in front of Stiles, I let myself turn, feeling the golden glow in my eyes and my teeth sharpening. Stiles didn't hesitate to put his back to the wall.

I ran towards Ethan and, anticipating that he would make a swipe for me, ducked and ran full force into his legs, which although mine were long for a girl, were significantly longer than mine regardless of werewolf or not.

He stumbled but as I made my way past him, I felt his hands grip my shoulder hard and he spun me, throwing me to the floor. When he had me pinned, he snarled from where he was above me. My eyebrows knotted together and I put both my feet on his chest and put all my strength into getting him off me. He released the grip on my shoulder enough for me to backwards tumble myself free. With one knee on the ground and one bent, I looked back at him, fully expecting him to make another lunge at me.

Instead, Ethan stood there, breathing slightly heavier than normal and eyes searching around my face. It took me until now to realize that I was no longer in my wolf form. Sure, the twins both lied to me. But they were only doing the same thing that I was doing, which was whatever Deucalion wanted. And yeah, unlike me they knew what they were doing and they were still lying to me. But whether I could deny it or not, they had watched out for me. Aiden was right, I knew they did care about me and after you lose everyone who_ does _care about you, it's not like you can just forget something like that.

"Ethan." I pleaded one last time. "Please. _Just let me go_."

He didn't say anything. He made a small growling noise at the back of his throat before turning and darting down the hall in the direction of his brother.

I finally looked back to Stiles, who still looked mildly stunned, and said, "We have to get Isaac and Scott."

"They said they could handle it." Stiles shouted back to me just as another loud noise filled the house.

"Well I'm not leaving without them." And with that, I ran past the boy, back in the direction of everyone else. It seemed like he was having an argument with himself and he grumbled something under his breath before he darted down the hall behind me.

I didn't immediately see Isaac and Aiden, but something about the huge gaping hole in the wall lead me to believe that one of those noises we heard was one or the other being shoved through it.

I jumped through it and it seemed like I had gotten there just after Ethan had. He was next to Aiden, and I could see them across the room, starting to do whatever it was that made them become one single wolf.

Isaac's back was to me, standing there crouched like he was about to try and take them both.

"_Isaac!_" I yelled although he was close.

He spun around, gold eyes gleaming back at me. His expression immediately fell from being angry. His eyes flicked over to Stiles who threw his hands up and yelled, "She wouldn't leave, what do you want me to do!"

"Come on!" I yelled anyways, knowing that there was only seconds before I knew the twins would turn. Isaac spun back to look at them, and then turned back and bolted out of there to where we were.

I stopped when we reached the door to Deucalion's room, sending Stiles practically crashing into my back. I knew what I was about to do before I did it, and I reached my hand inside the doorframe and around, far enough to grab at the spot where I knew Deucalion's walking stick would be. Isaac, now human again, watched as I pulled the cap from it, exposing the sharp pointed end. In a hurried motion, I looked up and using what limited time I had to aim at the brawl going on before me, I hurled it like a spear into the room.

I think that was the first time I've ever been lucky in my life. It hit Deucalion directly in-between the shoulder blades. He stopped what he was doing and stood up straighter. Slowly, he turned around to the three of us, glaring in his wolf form. It was obvious that you didn't need to be anyone special to tell he was no ordinary wolf. I hadn't seen him like this before now.

It was like I breathed and Scott was shoving me backwards, throwing the door shut behind him. What I had done had given him just enough time to get up and make his exit. We were all sprinting down the hallway and out the open door, my heart feeling the entire time like it was about to burst out of my ribs.

When all of us jumped into the Jeep I recognized from my first day at Beacon Hills the boys had driven over, my mind was racing with a million and one things.

"There's no way that door is holding Deucalion back." Stiles said, pealing out way above the speed limit.

"It's not," Scott replied from the passenger seat. "He's only letting us go because he wants to."

"Why would he do that?" Stiles asked all too-quickly.

"Because you know." I interrupted in-between my heavy breathing. "Because now you know everything and he knows it's going to be worse for me if I go with you than if I stay."

"We don't know everything," Scott said in a voice I would expect an adult to use if they were scolding a child. "Not yet. But you're going to tell us."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah." I said. "I know."

Beside me, Isaac was sitting on the complete opposite side of the backseat. I looked over to him, only seeing the back of his head. He was staring out the window, completely ignoring the fact that I was in the car at all. He didn't say one word. My stomach plummeted.

It's not like I hadn't expected him to be pissed at me, _I was pissed at me_; but seeing him sit there and grit his jaw like any second he would explode on the girl who had lied to him this entire time, who he had told his past to, and who he had still ended up going back for, that only made it hurt that much worse. I knew right now there was nothing I could say to help my case, but I did let myself say one thing.

"Thank you." I uttered as the car bumped along the road. No one said anything.

* * *

Stiles had driven us to Derek's. When everyone else got out of the car and slammed the doors, I stayed sitting there, fearing that if I moved I would burst out into tears and turn into the ocean. My door clicked and instead of Scott or Isaac, Stiles was there, holding it open with an outstretched arm. I turned back and looked out the windshield. The other two were silently making their way to the front door. I looked back at Stiles and I knew I had tears in my eyes.

He avoided looking me directly in the eyes and sniffed for no real reason other than to break the silence, running his fingers through his hair.

"Come on." He said, eyes on the ground.

"Stiles, I can't." I said pathetically.

"You have to." He said. "Just tell them what happened."

"They're not going to forgive me." I choked out.

He finally looked back up at me and spinning his head around in a tiny circle, he reached out a hand up towards me and said, "Yeah well you can try, right?"

I took his hand and jumped down from the jeep.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." I said before I started following him towards the loft.

"Don't tell me that." He said. "Tell Isaac that."


End file.
